Give Love A Chance
by Starflash
Summary: COMPLETE! Love at first sight isn't always the case - is it? Hiei claims that he doesn't like her, but is this really true? Hiei isn't exactly sure himself... (HieixHotaru)
1. Can It Be Love

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. NONE. Do you understand that? I don't make any money off of this, either, I just find pleasure in writing fan fictions. Thank you.  
  
~Chapter One: Can it Be Love?~  
  
He walked slowly along the sidewalk, hoping to find something to amuse himself. For some reason, he didn't feel like doing anything today. He didn't even feel like standing on a building to watch the people around here from above. He couldn't think of anything to do.  
  
He stared at his feet as he walked along the busy sidewalk, people passing him left and right, going this way and that. But there was someone who didn't pass him, but bumped right into him, head on. The girl who had bumped into him fell down, as did he. She hurried and got up, and held a hand out to him to help him up. He took it.  
  
"I am so sorry!" The girl said, "I wasn't watching where I was going! Please forgive me..."  
  
She gave a respectful nod, and then bent down to pick up the armful of books that she had been carrying before the collision, her shoulder-length black hair hiding most of her face.  
  
He wasn't sure why, but he began helping her pick them up. He usually wasn't this considerate.  
  
Once all of the books were off of the ground, he handed the books that he had picked up to the girl. Her innocent purple eyes met his ruby red ones, and she smiled sweetly.  
  
"Thank you, um..."  
  
"Hiei." He told her.  
  
"Thank you, Hiei." She said.  
  
Hiei nodded, and continued on his way.  
  
'That was strange,' Hiei thought, glancing back, but the girl had already disappeared into the crowd. 'Why did I act so different just then? Hn. No matter. It isn't important... is it?' He looked back again, as if expecting to see her, but he did not.  
  
*  
  
"Hotaru, where have you been?" Michelle, one of Hotaru's adoptive 'parents,' questioned.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was at the library." Hotaru answered, "And on the way home I ran into this... ah... never mind. Its nothing."  
  
"The library?" Asked Amara, another of Hotaru's 'parents,' as she entered the room, "Why on earth where you at that boring place?"  
  
"Amara, please." Michelle said in a scolding tone, "Hotaru loves to read, you know that."  
  
"I don't see why."  
  
"Um, I'm going to go to my room now, if that's alright?"  
  
"Yes, go ahead Hotaru." Michelle said with a smile, "I'll call you when dinner is ready."  
  
"Okay, thank you." Hotaru went to her room to begin reading her books.  
  
"Amara, what do you think she was about to say?" Michelle asked Amara suspiciously.  
  
"Hm?" Amara questioned.  
  
"She said that she had run into something, but she didn't finish."  
  
"Maybe she met someone. She's old enough to handle herself Michelle," Amara said, putting her arm around Michelle's shoulders, "I don't think we should worry too much about it. But, if anything strange starts going on with her, we'll worry then."  
  
"You're right," Michelle said, returning the embrace. "She's fine."  
  
The next day, Hotaru went to the park. She sat in the shade of a large tree, wondering what she should do today.  
  
A figure dressed in black jumped down from the tree, and stood in front of her. It was the boy that she had met the other day.  
  
"Aren't you the one that ran into me yesterday?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." Hotaru answered. "I didn't realize this spot was taken. I'm sorry, I'll leave."  
  
"You don't have to." Hiei said, "Just don't bother me." Hiei jumped back into the tree.  
  
"Excuse me, Hiei, but..."  
  
Hiei glanced down at her.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Would it be okay if we be friends? I don't have a lot of friends, and it would be nice to have someone to talk to once in a while."  
  
"Friends?" Hiei jumped back down to her again. "You just ran into me yesterday, and you trust me enough to try and make friends with me? That's foolish."  
  
"I know..." Hotaru sighed, "But all the same, when I meet someone, I like to try and make friends. See, most people are afraid of me. No one likes me."  
  
"Then what makes you think that I will?"  
  
"It's always worth a try."  
  
"Hn. I don't have time for you, Girl."  
  
Hotaru frowned. Hiei wasn't as nice as he had seemed yesterday.  
  
"Hotaru." She said to him.  
  
Hiei looked at her with a questioning stare.  
  
"My name. It's Hotaru."  
  
"Hn. So?"  
  
"I thought that it would only be fair that I told you my name. You told me yours, after all."  
  
"I also told you that you could stay if you didn't bother me." Hiei said, glaring at her. "But you're bothering me." Hiei sat on the branch, his back leaning against the tree. He shut his eyes, and Hotaru knew that he didn't plan on saying anything else.  
  
Hotaru frowned again, and left.  
  
As she left, a person with long red hair approached the tree.  
  
"Hiei." He said, "You were being rude to that girl."  
  
Without opening his eyes, Hiei answered him.  
  
"Were you eavesdropping, Kurama?"  
  
"I overheard the conversation. Forgive me. But Hiei, how can you be so rude to someone who wants to be friends with you?"  
  
"She's a human."  
  
"That's still no reason to take that tone." Kurama said in an irritated voice, "She was trying to be nice and make friends with you. But all that you could do was send her away."  
  
"She's a human."  
  
Kurama sighed. "Hiei, give the girl a chance. She said that she doesn't have many friends, did she not? Neither do you, am I correct?"  
  
"I have friends."  
  
"That is true. You and I are friends. Yusuke is your friend. Even Kuwabarra-."  
  
"Don't go there, Kurama." Hiei interrupted. He opened his eyes and glared at Kurama.  
  
"All that I'm saying is that being friends with her may benefit you both. Try to be a little more social, Hiei."  
  
"Hn." Hiei looked away and closed his eyes again. "She's a human."  
  
Kurama sighed.  
  
"On any normal occasion, you would've sent a person away if they were anywhere near you. You told her that she could stay."  
  
"I told her that she could stay if she didn't bother me. And she did, so she blew it."  
  
"But you gave her a chance. That isn't like you, Hiei. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you do want to be friends with her, whether you admit it or not."  
  
"I do not, Kurama!" Hiei glared at Kurama. "She's a human! I don't need to go around making human friends."   
  
"Whatever you say, Hiei..."   
  
Kurama realized that there was no way that he could change Hiei's mind right now. He'd have to try again some other time.  
  
*  
  
"Hotaru? Come out of there and tell us what's wrong!" Amara shouted to the locked door of Hotaru's bedroom.  
  
"Hotaru, please unlock your door!" Michelle pleaded.  
  
There was a sound of movement on the other side of the door, and then a click. Hotaru had finally unlocked the door.  
  
Michelle went in first, and Amara followed. They walked over to Hotaru's bed, where Hotaru was sitting. She was obviously upset, and it looked as though she had been crying.  
  
"Hotaru, what's the matter?" Michelle asked, placing a hand on Hotaru's shoulder.  
  
"Why is it so hard for me to make friends?" Hotaru asked sadly, "No one will even give me a chance!"  
  
"Oh, is that what this is about?" Amara sighed, "Look, Hotaru, some people are just better at making friends than others. You have plenty of friends, Hotaru."  
  
"Yeah, Rini is my friend. Name another." Hotaru stared at Amara and Michelle as they stared at each other, trying to think of others.  
  
"The Sailor Scouts are your friends." Said a voice. Trista, Hotaru's other adoptive 'parent' had been standing at the door, listening to the conversation.  
  
"I guess you're right, Trista..." Hotaru said, still is a depressed tone.  
  
"Hotaru, you need to realize that you have a lot of people who love you and care about you." Trista said, sitting down next to Hotaru. "Rini is your best friend. All of us will always be here too. Making friends is always nice, but it usually takes some time. Be patient."  
  
"I've been patient. I can't make any friends."  
  
"So you're not exactly a social butterfly." Amara said, "You'll make friends. Don't get so upset about it. Now, what is it that brought all of this up?"  
  
"Yesterday on the way home from the library, I accidentally bumped into a boy. Even though he never said much to me, I thought that he was nice. But I met him again in the park today, and asked if he'd like to be my friend. He said no and made me leave."  
  
"A boy?" Michelle asked.  
  
"I think it's nice that Hotaru met a boy." Trista said.  
  
"No it isn't!" Hotaru shouted, "He didn't want anything to do with me!"  
  
"Just give it some time, you'll meet more people than this boy. And if he doesn't want to be your friend, then he doesn't know what he's missing." Trista said kindly. "Just remember that there are millions of people in this world, and not everyone will want to get to know you. But there are some who will, and even though it may take time to find them, you will. Don't be upset at someone because they don't like you."  
  
Hotaru sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't look at it that way. Thanks, you guys."  
  
*  
  
The next day, Hotaru, Trista, and Michelle decided to go to the mall. Amara absolutely refused to go with them. She didn't want to go shopping.   
  
Hotaru wanted to go into the bookstore and afterwards go check around for decorative lamps. Michelle and Trista thought that was okay, even though they wanted to shop for other things. The two of them decided that they would do their shopping afterwards, and made Hotaru promise that she would be quick in the bookstore.  
  
At the bookstore, Hotaru spotted Hiei with another boy with long red hair. Hiei didn't seem like he really wanted to be there. Michelle and Trista noticed that Hotaru was staring at him.  
  
"Do you know them?" Trista asked.  
  
"The one with black hair is the one I told you about." Hotaru said, "But I don't know the other one."  
  
"Oh, so that's him, is it? He doesn't seem very happy." Michelle said.  
  
"No he doesn't." Hotaru said, and then continued to look at the books.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama said, only now noticing Hotaru and the others, "Isn't that the girl that you were talking to yesterday?"  
  
Hiei looked over and realized that it was.  
  
"Yes, so what?" Hiei answered.  
  
"Go and apologize for the way you treated her." Kurama commanded.  
  
"What?" Hiei questioned, "What for?"  
  
"Hiei." Kurama said firmly.  
  
"I won't apologize to a human." Hiei looked away.  
  
"You are so stubborn... Go and apologize to her, Hiei. You don't have to do anything else, just be polite and apologize."  
  
"No."  
  
"Hiei! Go apologize to that girl!"  
  
Hiei understood that Kurama wouldn't let it go until he apologized.  
  
"Fine." Hiei said, walking over to Hotaru. Kurama followed to make sure that Hiei wasn't going to be rude again.  
  
"Hotaru, look who's coming over here." Michele said quietly to Hotaru. Hotaru looked up and saw that Hiei was walking her way, but he still didn't look pleased.  
  
"Hello again." Hotaru said, a forgiving smile on her face.  
  
"Hn." Hiei groaned. Kurama answered this be jabbing him with his elbow. Hiei glared at Kurama and then looked at Hotaru. "I wanted to... apologize. For the way that I treated you yesterday."  
  
"It's alright." Hotaru said, "I'm actually very used to it... as I said before, not a lot of people like me."  
  
Kurama saw that Hiei was ready to leave, but he wanted to make sure that this girl and Hiei got to be friends. He could tell that Hiei liked her, but knew that Hiei wouldn't admit it on his own.  
  
"Hello," Kurama greeted Hotaru, "I don't believe we've met. My name is Kurama, and I see that you've met Hiei." Kurama held out his hand, and Hotaru shook it.  
  
"My name is Hotaru, and this is Michelle and Trista."  
  
"Hello." Michele said politely.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Trista said kindly.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes. Kurama had told him that he didn't need to do anything else except apologize, so he was going to do nothing more.  
  
"Hiei, say hello." Kurama ordered.  
  
"Hn." Hiei grunted.  
  
"Please excuse him, he's not in a good mood." Kurama explained, and then added sarcastically, "Come to think of it, he hardly ever is."  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes in annoyance, but still remained silent.  
  
"So, I assume that you like to read?" Kurama asked Hotaru.  
  
"Very much." Hotaru answered with a nod, "Do you?"  
  
Kurama nodded as well. "Yes, I do. What kind of stories are your favorite?"  
  
"Well, I can't say, really. I like all sorts of books. I suppose mystery is a good genre."  
  
"You have good taste."  
  
"Thank you. What about you?"  
  
"I personally enjoy romance stories. But I'll usually read anything."  
  
"Well, we should be going. I promised Michelle and Trista that I wouldn't stay in here long."  
  
"You also made that promise, Kurama." Hiei said, glancing at him.  
  
"We should be going then too." Kurama said with a laugh.  
  
"Maybe we'll see you again sometime." Michelle said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you later Kurama." Hotaru said, and then looked at Hiei, "And you too, I hope, Hiei?"  
  
"Hn." Hiei groaned again. But Kurama could see that Hiei was blushing slightly.  
  
"Goodbye to you both." Trista said. And with that, the trio left.  
  
"You like her, Hiei. Just admit it." Kurama said to Hiei.  
  
"I do not like her, Kurama! What makes you think that I do?"  
  
"Forgive me, Hiei, I must've been mistaken when I assumed that you were blushing."  
  
Hiei shot a death-glare at Kurama.  
  
"We can leave now, I suppose, Hiei."  
  
"Good."  
  
(A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope that you enjoyed it. As you can see, this is going to be mainly a Hiei and Hotaru pairing. However, none of the other characters in this fic. have a pairing yet, so if you have a suggestion as to who should go with whom, be sure to let me know. Thanks again! ~Starflash) 


	2. Stalker

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. NONE. Do you understand that? I don't make any money off of this, either, I just find pleasure in writing fan fictions. Thank you.  
  
~Chapter Two: Stalker~  
  
When Hotaru, Trista, and Michelle got home, Amara was watching TV.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Amara asked.  
  
"We weren't out that long, Amara." Michelle said, sitting down next to her.  
  
"We did make a couple of friends, though." Trista said, and then looked at Hotaru. "Didn't we, Hotaru?"  
  
"Well, you saw how Hiei was acting." Hotaru sighed, "He doesn't want to be friends with me. But, it seems that Kurama and I are friends, I guess."  
  
"The way he was acting?" Michelle asked, "Hotaru, he was blushing the whole time! I think he likes you, but just doesn't want to show it."  
  
"But, Michelle... why does he act so mean then?"  
  
"Because that's how some boys are sometimes. They don't want you to think that they like you, so they pretend to hate you."  
  
Hotaru still wasn't sure. She hadn't noticed him blushing.  
  
"And if I didn't know any better," Trista said cheerfully, "I'd say that you like him too. That look that you gave him when we left the bookstore was a dead giveaway."  
  
Hotaru started to blush. It was true, she did like him, but if Hiei didn't want to take interest in her, then there was no point in taking interest in him. Was there?  
  
"Ah, you do!" Amara said, seeing Hotaru blushing.  
  
"No! I can't like him if he doesn't like me!" Hotaru answered.  
  
"He does like you, I can tell." Michelle explained.  
  
Hotaru said nothing more, and went to her bedroom.  
  
'I wonder if I'll meet him again?' Hotaru wondered, staring out her window, 'It certainly would be nice if I could make another friend. Even if it is someone as rude and stubborn as he seems to be.'  
  
*  
  
Weeks passed, and Hotaru hadn't seen Hiei, or Kurama, for that matter, ever since they had met at the bookstore. But still, she thought of Hiei all of the time. She wanted to get to know him - if only he would let her. She promised herself that if she saw him again, she would try her hardest to talk with him.  
  
Hotaru was returning more borrowed books to the library when she saw Kurama nearby.  
  
"Kurama!" She said quietly (this was a library after all), "Hi!"  
  
"Hello, Hotaru." Kurama said, equally quiet, "What brings you here?"  
  
"I'm returning some books. Hey, I'm just curious, but, is Hiei here with you?"  
  
"I'm sorry, no, unfortunately he isn't."  
  
"That's alright. I was just wondering. But the next time you see him, could you tell him that I would like to talk with him some time?"  
  
"I'll tell him, but you must understand that he may refuse. However, I think that for you, he could very possibly agree."  
  
"Really? Why is that?"  
  
"Just a feeling, that's all."  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, thank you, Kurama, but I should get home now."  
  
"Alright. I'll see you again, and you're very welcome."  
  
Hotaru turned away and headed home. She had a feeling that she would most likely be seeing Hiei some time soon.  
  
*  
  
"No." Hiei said flatly.  
  
"Come now, Hiei, she only wants to talk with you." Kurama explained, "Why won't you talk to her?"  
  
"She's a human!"  
  
"And?"  
  
"I don't want to waste my time making human friends, Kurama. Why she wants to get to know me so badly, I don't know, but she won't get to."  
  
"Hiei, she is willing to give you a chance, why aren't you?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hiei, just give it a chance. Try to get to know someone for a change."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Hiei, I know that you want to talk with her as badly as she wants to talk to you."  
  
"No I don't. If I did, why would I be refusing?"  
  
"Because that's what you do."  
  
Kurama was right, but Hiei didn't want to admit it. Hiei didn't know why, but he did want to meet with Hotaru again.  
  
"What if you did this for me, Hiei?" Kurama asked, "I want to see you make a friend, or at least try to. Please, Hiei, just talk to her!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"Fine." Hiei said, surrendering the argument, "Fine, you win, I'll talk to her. But only because I know that you'll never let me live this down if I don't."  
  
Kurama smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Hiei." Kurama said.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes and left, leaving behind only a momentary blur of black and white where he had been.  
  
*  
  
When she got home, Hotaru told Michelle, Amara, and Trista that she had met with Kurama at the library, and said that Kurama was going to try and get Hiei to talk to her.  
  
"That's great, Hotaru." Michelle said.  
  
"Yes, maybe you will get to know this boy after all." Trista said.  
  
"Just don't be crushed if he still acts mean to you, Hotaru." Amara told her.  
  
"I won't be. If he doesn't want to get to know me, then I'll respect that."  
  
"And like I said before," Trista said, "If he doesn't want to get to know you, then he is missing out on a great friendship."  
  
"Thanks Trista." Hotaru said, giving her a hug.  
  
Hotaru retreated to her room.  
  
*  
  
"Where are you off to?" Trista asked Hotaru, who was about to leave the house.  
  
"I'm going to go to the antique shop, to see if they have any new lamps yet."  
  
"Okay, take your time." Michelle said.  
  
So Hotaru left.   
  
She didn't find anything in the shop that particularly interested her today, so she wasn't there long. But when she came out of the store, Hiei approached her.  
  
"Oh, hi Hiei!" Hotaru said, glad to see him.  
  
"Kurama told me that you wanted to talk to me." Hiei answered, "What about?"  
  
"I didn't have anything in mind really, I just thought that maybe you and I could get to know each other before you decide that you don't want to be friends."  
  
Hiei said nothing, so Hotaru continued.  
  
"So, would you like to go for a walk with me?" Hotaru questioned.  
  
"Fine." Hiei replied.  
  
They walked for a long while, and neither of them said a word. No longer being able to stand it, Hotaru broke the silence.  
  
"So, Hiei, what are your hobbies?" She asked him.  
  
"Sword-fighting."  
  
Hotaru had expected him to say more, but she could still carry this conversation further.  
  
"Sword-fighting, huh? That's cool, not a lot of people know how to use a sword. Are you good at it?"  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"That's really impressive. I like to read. And I collect lamps."  
  
"Lamps?"  
  
"Yeah, I know it sounds weird, but I do."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know... I just like them, I guess."  
  
Silence once again fell. Neither of them had anything to say. Hotaru feared that this was going to end sooner than she had expected, and she hadn't gotten to know anything about him except that he likes sword fighting. But then, two boys came up to them. One had black hair that was combed back, and the other had orange hair.  
  
"Hey, Hiei, who's this?" Asked the one with black hair.  
  
"Hello, Sweetie," said the one with orange hair, taking Hotaru's hand in his, "What are you doing hanging around with someone like Shorty over here?"  
  
Hotaru pulled her hand back and glared at the boy.  
  
"My name is Hotaru." She said, looking away from him.  
  
"Ignore this idiot, Hotaru," said the other one with black hair, "He does this to every girl he sees. I'm Yusuke, he's Kuwabarra."  
  
"It's nice to meet you..." Hotaru said, "I guess..."  
  
"What do you two want?" Hiei asked, obviously annoyed of their presence.  
  
"It's not every day that we see you with a pretty girl, you know." Kuwabarra stated, "So it's only natural that we wanted to come and see what was up."  
  
"So, Hiei, is she a friend of yours?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Hn." Hiei groaned. But this time, Hotaru did see him blushing. Maybe Michelle and Trista were right. Maybe he did like her more than he was pretending to.  
  
"Hotaru," Kuwabarra said, "If he's being mean to you, then allow me to take you away from him. We can go to the arcade."  
  
"No, thank you, he isn't being mean to me. And I don't want to go anywhere with you, I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh..." Kuwabarra sighed, stepping back. Hotaru saw Hiei smirk.  
  
"Kuwabarra, come on," Yusuke said, "We need to get to the theatre, Keiko's waiting." So the two of them left, and Hotaru and Hiei continued walking.  
  
"Were they friends of yours, Hiei?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Hn. More like allies." He answered.  
  
"Oh. They seemed so much more... immature than you are. Well, actually, Yusuke seemed all right... I guess... but Kuwabarra was... childish... to say the least. Forgive me if you disagree."  
  
"Not at all." Hiei said, smiling, "I can't stand that fool."  
  
"So it looks like we have at least one thing in common."  
  
"I guess we do."  
  
By now, they had made it to Hotaru's house. Hotaru hadn't realized that they had been going in that direction until now.  
  
"Hey, this is my house, I should go now. It was nice getting to talk to you, Hiei. I'll see you again, maybe?"  
  
"Maybe." Hiei answered her. Hotaru said goodbye and went into her house.  
  
"Was that Hiei that I saw out there?" Trista asked when Hotaru came in the door.  
  
"Yes, it was." Hotaru answered with a smile. She looked out the window, but by now he was gone.  
  
"How nice, he actually walked you home?" Michele questioned.  
  
"Not intentionally." Hotaru replied, "I don't think he knew where we were going. I didn't even realize where we were going."  
  
"Well I'm glad that he talked to you. He didn't seem very talkative at the bookstore." Trista stated.  
  
"He isn't." Hotaru admitted, "He doesn't say much. I think he likes keeping things to himself."  
  
*  
  
That night, Hiei returned to Hotaru's house, but made sure that no one knew that he was there. He sat in a tree outside, watching Hotaru. He knew that Hotaru wanted to get to know him, and he wanted to get to know her as well. But not in the same way that she wanted. He didn't want to get to know her through conversation. He would observe her from a distance, keeping himself secret, and eventually learn all about her. But there was going to be a problem: he had to hide it from everyone, and that meant Kurama. Word couldn't get out that Hiei felt something for Hotaru, but Hiei knew that Kurama would most likely be able to tell; he's good at that kind of thing.  
  
Hiei watched Hotaru until she had fallen asleep, and then left. He would continue his watch tomorrow.  
  
*  
  
The next day, Kurama and Hiei were at the park. Hiei, as usual, was sitting in a tree.  
  
"Did you ever talk to Hotaru, Hiei?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes." Hiei replied.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Good. What was it that she wanted to talk with you about?"  
  
"That is none of your business, Kurama."  
  
"I know it isn't, I just wanted to know. If you don't want to tell me, then don't. But please tell me this: did it go well?"  
  
"It went fine."  
  
"Why aren't you telling me anything?" Kurama asked curiously.  
  
"Hn." Hiei grunted, and jumped down from the tree.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Does it matter?"   
  
Without saying anything more, Hiei once again vanished in a blur of black and white.  
  
*  
  
So again, Hiei stayed in the tree and watched Hotaru. He still remained unknown, and followed Hotaru if she went anywhere by standing on buildings, telephone poles, and trees. When there was nothing, (such as when the trees around weren't high enough, or a building was too high, or Hotaru went in a store) he would walk behind her, out of sight.  
  
These activities went on for about a week, and Hotaru didn't suspect anything. But Kurama did.  
  
Hotaru had gone to the bookstore one day, and Hiei followed, of course. He hadn't counted on seeing Kurama there.  
  
"Hiei, what are you doing here?" Kurama asked, "I thought that you hated this place."  
  
"Hn." Hiei grunted.  
  
Kurama's eyes soon found Hotaru.  
  
"Are you here with her?" Kurama questioned.  
  
"Not exactly." Hiei responded.  
  
"Oh, I get it. You're following her, aren't you? That's why I haven't seen much of you lately, isn't it?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Just admit it, Hiei. I know that's what's going on."  
  
"Ssh."  
  
Hotaru had seen them and was now coming towards them.  
  
"Hi Hiei." Hotaru said with a smile, "Hello, Kurama. How have you two been?"  
  
"Great. You?" Kurama replied.  
  
"Good." Hotaru's eyes met Hiei's. "It's nice to see you again, Hiei."  
  
Hiei nodded, but stayed silent.  
  
"Hey, I was wondering," Hotaru said, still with the same sweet smile, and still looking Hiei in the eyes, "Would you like to go to the movies some time?" Her eyes moved and looked at Kurama, "You too, of course, Kurama. All three of us." She looked at Hiei again. "What do you say?"  
  
Kurama could tell that Hiei was about to refuse the offer, so he quickly answered, "Yes, we would love too." He glanced at Hiei. "Wouldn't we, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei glared at Kurama, but now he couldn't back out. So he nodded.  
  
"That's great!" Hotaru exclaimed, "How about this weekend, then?"  
  
"Sure. That sounds fine." Kurama agreed. Hiei stayed silent, still glaring at Kurama.  
  
"Okay! I'll see you then!" Hotaru walked away.  
  
"Kurama." Hiei said, "Why did you agree to that?"  
  
"Hiei, you've never been to the movies." Kurama stated, "I thought that it would be fun. For both of us."  
  
"Hn."  
  
(A/N: Wow! I'm glad that you all like it, I had hoped that you would. As always, I thank you for taking the time to read this. If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, criticism, or anything else, feel free to say so! -and if it's a suggestion, I ALWAYS consider them.- ~Starflash) 


	3. Strange Emotions

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. NONE. Do you understand that? I don't make any money off of this, either, I just find pleasure in writing fan fictions. Thank you.  
  
~Chapter Three: Strange Emotions~  
  
(Hiei's point of view)  
  
I couldn't BELIEVE that I was doing this. I almost decided not to come, but something... I still don't know what it is about her... but something about her made me unable to refuse. Why did I feel so strange about her? Why?  
  
I folded my arms across my chest and frowned. Kurama was standing next to me, and I glanced up at him, noticing that he was staring at me. He had an amused look on his face.  
  
"What!?" I demanded of him.  
  
Kurama laughed slightly and answered, "You look upset. More than usual, actually."  
  
Kurama was right. I was upset. But I wasn't really upset about coming to the movies with him and Hotaru; I was more upset that I couldn't figure out what the girl had done to me. Normally, I would feel no requirement to go anywhere without wanting to, but for some reason, I couldn't turn down this invitation. Could it be possible that I don't want to hurt her feelings? NO! I don't care about this human girl. I care nothing for her feelings!  
  
"I am upset, Kurama!" I snapped at him. "I didn't want to come here, and I want to leave!" I lied easily. I didn't really want to leave. I didn't want to feel guilty about turning Hotaru down. But still, I had no idea WHY.  
  
Kurama grinned. I stared at him, wondering why he seemed so amused.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" I asked him.  
  
"Hiei," He answered, still smiling, "If you want to leave, then why are you still here? Nothing has ever stopped you from not doing something that you don't want to do. Why are you still here if you don't want to be?"  
  
I hate it when Kurama sees through my words. I hate it even more when he asks me a question that I don't want to answer. So I lied again.  
  
"Because you're making me." I stated, and closed my eyes, leaning against the outside wall of the theatre.  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
Curse him. Why was he prying like this?  
  
"Admit it Hiei." Kurama ordered. I knew what he was talking about. And I gave him the same answer that I had every other time he had brought this up.  
  
"I. Do. Not. Like. That. Girl!" I said firmly.  
  
"Sooner or later I'll get you to confess." Kurama said cunningly.  
  
"Hn." I was going to end this conversation here and now.  
  
*  
  
(Kurama's point of view)  
  
I could tell that Hiei liked her, no matter how much he tried to deny it. But what I wasn't sure of was whether or not he realized it. He had grown up living a life without love, and in his entire life the only person that he's loved has been Yukina, his sister, but he won't tell anyone that he loves her, or that he and Yukina are related. He has his reasons. But love for family is a different kind of love than what I knew that he was developing. I had to get him to realize what was happening to him. I knew that he would probably hate me for it, but I felt that I had to do it all the same.  
  
I promised myself that I would get these two to be at least friends with one another, as Hiei and I are friends.  
  
We were waiting outside the theatre for Hotaru to arrive. It wasn't long before she arrived, wearing a dark purple outfit and looking very cheerful. She looked even happier when she saw that Hiei had come. There was no doubt that she liked him, so now I felt even more impelled to get them to get into a relationship. She greeted both of us happily, and although Hiei only grunted, I said hello.  
  
We went inside and took our seats. Hotaru sat down first, three seats from the isle. I made sure that Hiei took his seat next to her by slightly nudging him ahead of me, and sitting in the seat next to the isle. He had no choice but to sit in between us, as other people already took the rest of the row. Leaving it at that for now, I sat back contently to watch the movie.  
  
*  
  
(Hotaru's point of view)  
  
I was a bit surprised when Hiei sat down next to me. I knew that he thought that I was okay enough to talk to, but I still didn't think he was anywhere near a friendship level. Although I couldn't stop wondering why Michelle, Trista and I all saw him blush when I was with him. Maybe we had imagined it?  
  
Then I had a thought. Maybe Kurama was the one who had done this. Maybe he had somehow forced Hiei to sit next to me. But why would he do that? All the same, I decided to ignore it and watch the movie. Or at least I tried to ignore it. I was probably blushing, and I was glad that it was dark because if I really was blushing, no one could see it. I was really glad that Hiei was sitting with me, whether he had done it intentionally or not.  
  
After the movie had ended, we left the theatre. I thought that we were going to say our goodbyes and leave, but it turned out Kurama had a different idea. He suggested that we all go for ice cream, and said that he's pay for it. I accepted gratefully, but I saw Hiei look angrily at Kurama.  
  
"Hiei, come on, just a quick trip to get some ice cream." Kurama said in a pleading tone, "It won't take long." After a short silence, Hiei reluctantly agreed.  
  
After we got ice cream, we talked as we each finished our cones. Well, to be honest, Hiei talked very little, but I could tell that Kurama was trying hard to get him to join in a conversation. I decided that I'd help. I wanted to talk to Kurama, sure, but I wanted to talk to Hiei even more.  
  
"So Hiei," I began, "The other day you told me that you know how to use a sword." He glanced at me, and I knew that I had caught his attention. So I continued. "Is it hard? I've never used one before. A sword isn't really my style, I like glaives better." Both Kurama and Hiei stared at me in surprise. I guess that they hadn't expected me to be experienced with a weapon. Hiei answered my question, and it was the most words that I have ever heard him say since I met him.  
  
*  
  
(Normal point of view)  
  
"It isn't hard for me." Hiei stated, "I suppose that it was when I was young, after all I was only just learning. But even then, I'll admit, I was a natural with a sword. How come you never told me that you know how to use a weapon as uncommon and incredible as a glaive?"  
  
"I'm surprised that you even know what it is." Hotaru answered, "Most people have no idea what a glaive is. I didn't tell you that I could use one on our walk because I hadn't been thinking about it at the time."  
  
"Are you good at it?"  
  
Hotaru smiled. Hiei had asked the same exact question that she had asked him when he said that he liked sword fighting.  
  
"Well, I suppose. I'm very experienced with it." Hotaru replied.  
  
Kurama was staying silent, glad that Hiei was actually having a conversation with Hotaru, the girl that he had claimed so many times to dislike.  
  
"That's very impressive. You don't look like you are the kind of person to use such a thing." Hiei said.  
  
Hotaru giggled. "Well, looks can be deceiving."  
  
"You'll have to show me your skills with it some time."  
  
Hotaru had a problem now. There was no way for her to use her glaive without transforming, so either she'd have to show Hiei who she was, or make up a stupid excuse to get out of it. She'd try the excuse first.  
  
"I don't know... I don't like fighting with friends."  
  
Hiei stared at her.  
  
"Friends?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're friends now, right?"  
  
Hiei stared at the ground, obviously wondering how to answer.  
  
"I don't care if you consider me one of your friends. I still don't consider you one of mine." Hiei answered her, "But all the same, I want to see how well you can wield a glaive whether you use it in a battle with me or just show me tricks with it. I don't care, I just want to see what you can do."  
  
Hotaru sighed. "Hiei," she said, "I don't like showing my talent. It's embarrassing to me... I'm just shy, I'm sorry."  
  
"Hn." Hiei grunted, "Well, if you ever work up the courage to show me, I'll be willing to see."  
  
"Okay... but keep in mind that it's unlikely to happen, though."  
  
Hiei only grunted again.  
  
Kurama, Hotaru, and Hiei all knew that that conversation topic was dead. Since none of them had anything more to say, there was a long silence.  
  
"I'm going to get home now." Hotaru said, "If you'd like, you both can come over some time. You remember where I live, Hiei?"  
  
"Yes." Hiei answered simply.  
  
Hotaru smiled and said goodbye. She left right after that.  
  
Once Hotaru was gone, Kurama looked over at Hiei.  
  
"Don't start that again, Kurama." Hiei commanded.  
  
"Start what?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I know that you're going to try to get me to confess that she and I are friends. Listen, Kurama, the girl hardly knows me and she considers me a friend. It doesn't matter to me. I don't care what anyone thinks of me. I still don't like her. But, I will admit this: I'm interested in seeing someone use a glaive, even if it is someone that I don't like."  
  
"Well, maybe we should accept her invitation and go over to her house tomorrow. Maybe you can convince her to show you."  
  
Hiei didn't answer, but he did consider it.  
  
*  
  
When Hotaru got home, Amara asked how the movie was. Hotaru said that it was good and told her all about it. But Michele and Trista had other questions on their minds.  
  
"And Hiei? Did he come? You said that you weren't sure if he was going to." Trista said.  
  
"Yes, he came." Hotaru answered.  
  
"That's good." Michelle said, "But I thought that the movie ended at four. You were gone a lot longer, did you do anything else?"  
  
"Yeah, the three of us went to get ice cream, and I actually got Hiei to talk to me more than he usually has."  
  
"What did you talk about?" Amara inquired.  
  
"Well... um, I regret bringing it up, but I started the conversation by saying that I knew how to use a glaive. After that, Hiei told me that he wants to see me use it some time. So I had to come up with a reason for not wanting to show him."  
  
"Why'd you have to bring it up?" Amara asked, "What if you couldn't think of a reason to refuse to show him?"  
  
"I had no idea that he would say that, or else I wouldn't have said it. But I think that he's going to leave me alone about it."  
  
"Why? What did you tell him?" Michelle questioned.  
  
"I told him that I was shy about showing my technique. And he told me that if I ever did get the courage to show him, that he'd want to see. I think everything is fine."  
  
"It sounds like you two have become friends, then, am I right?" Trista asked.  
  
"Not according to Hiei." Hotaru answered, looking down, "He says that even if he's one of my friends, I'm not one of his. I don't think that he's used to being this social with someone. Except maybe for Kurama."  
  
"Well, maybe you just need to help the friendship along somehow." Amara suggested, "The next time you see him, ask him if he'd mind if you join him. And after that, just see where he wants to go, and pretend you like it even if you don't."  
  
"Amara," Michelle sighed, "Please, if he can't like Hotaru for who she is, then it won't be a good friendship."  
  
"Still," Amara said, "If you go somewhere with him, make sure you aren't making him go somewhere that he doesn't like. That won't help your situation at all."  
  
"That's true," Hotaru said, "I'll remember that."  
  
*  
  
The next day, there was a knock on the door, and Amara was the one who answered it. Outside were Kurama and Hiei, but of course, Amara had never met them until now.  
  
"Hello," said Kurama, "Hotaru told us that we could drop by some time. I'm Kurama, and this is Hiei."  
  
"Oh, so you're them." Amara said, "Well, hi. I'm Amara. Come on in, I'll go and get Hotaru."  
  
So they did so, and Amara went and knocked on Hotaru's bedroom door.  
  
"Hey, Hotaru, guess who's here?" She said. Hotaru came and opened the door, looking at Amara questioningly. "Kurama and Hiei are here to see you. They're in the living room."  
  
Hotaru smiled.  
  
"Really? They are? That's great!" Hotaru hurried to the living room, and saw Trista talking to Kurama, and Hiei staring out the window.  
  
"Hi," Hotaru said, "Nice to see you again."  
  
"Hello, Hotaru," Kurama said, "I hope that you don't mind us being here."  
  
"Nope, not at all!" Hotaru turned her attention to Hiei, and Kurama continued his conversation with Trista. "Hi Hiei." Hotaru said kindly, approaching him.  
  
"Hi." Hiei responded. Even though he said it in his usual emotionless tone of voice, Hotaru could tell that Hiei wasn't upset about being here like he had seemed to be at the theatre yesterday.  
  
"So, what brings you here?"  
  
"You said that we could come over some time, so here we are."  
  
"Oh."  
  
*  
  
(Hiei's point of view)  
  
She didn't seem to have anything to say. And neither did I. Except, I did want to ask about her glaive again, but I didn't want to bother her about it. I'm not the kind of person to nag.  
  
I turned and looked out the window again. I wondered why I had even wanted to come here. What is wrong with me? Ever since I ran into Hotaru that day... something happened. But I couldn't for the life of me figure out what it was. Did I really have feelings for her?  
  
After some silence between us, she suggested that we go somewhere else, since there was nothing to do here. I said that I didn't care, but then she asked me where I wanted to go. I told her that I didn't care where we went. She just told me that there had to be somewhere that I would rather be. So I suggested we go to the park.  
  
*  
  
(Normal point of view)  
  
Hotaru didn't mind going to the park, but she couldn't help but wonder why Hiei wanted to go there. What was there to do at the park?  
  
When they got there, Hotaru had to ask why Hiei wanted to come here.  
  
"So," she said, "Why did you want to come to the park?"  
  
"I like it here." Was Hiei's reply, simple, as usual.  
  
They soon came to the tree where Hotaru had met Hiei the second time.  
  
"Have you ever been to the top of this tree?" Hiei asked her, looking up at the tall tree.  
  
"No, I haven't." Hotaru answered.  
  
"You should."  
  
Hotaru looked up. This tree was really tall, and she wasn't very good at climbing. Hiei jumped right up to the first branch, and then jumped to the next.  
  
"Are you coming?" He asked, looking down at her.  
  
"Um, okay..." Hotaru answered. Hiei continued jumping up the branches.  
  
With some effort, Hotaru managed to climb her way to the top. Hiei was already there long before her, sitting one of the highest branches. Hotaru sat down next to him.  
  
The sun was setting. The view from this high up was incredible.  
  
"Wow..." Hotaru said in awe, "This is amazing!"  
  
Hiei smiled for a moment, but Hotaru didn't notice because she wasn't looking.  
  
"This is my favorite place." Hiei told her.  
  
Hotaru looked at him with a sweet smile.  
  
"I can see why." She told him.  
  
Hiei looked back at her and smirked.  
  
"You know," he said, "It was entertaining to watch you get all the way up here. You're not much of a climber, are you?"  
  
Hotaru giggled. "No, not at all. I'm surprised I actually did get all the way up here. But I'm glad I did, this view is beautiful."  
  
"I thought that you'd like it."  
  
It was then that Hiei had realized that again, he had been acting strangely. He didn't have the slightest idea why he was being so nice to her, but mentally scolded his self for bringing her here. This spot had been his alone for a long time, but now he was sharing it.  
  
"Hiei," Hotaru said, "You're so awesome." She leaned her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. Hiei stiffened, and his eyes widened. He looked down at her peaceful face, and blushed slightly. At that moment, Hotaru jerked up and looked away, feeling embarrassed. She hadn't realized what she was doing. She was also blushing, but she was blushing a lot more violently than Hiei.  
  
"You know," she said, "I bet that everyone's wondering where we are, we should get back, don't you think?"  
  
"Yes, you're right." Hiei responded. Both of them got down the way that they had come up, and walked home in complete silence, each of them thinking about what had just happened.  
  
*  
  
When Hotaru and Hiei walked in the door, they saw Kurama and Trista were still in the same places and positions that they had been in when they had left, and they were still talking.  
  
"Do you think that they've moved at all since we've been gone?" Hiei asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Both Kurama and Trista looked up at them.  
  
"Oh, you're back." Trista said.  
  
"So, where have you two been?" Kurama asked, giving Hiei that 'go-ahead-and-admit-that-you-like-her' look. Hiei didn't answer, but glared at Kurama.  
  
"We were at the park, that's all." Hotaru stated.  
  
Hiei and Kurama stayed for a little while longer and talked (Kurama doing the actual talking part). After a while, they decided to leave.  
  
"Bye, Hiei." Hotaru said sweetly.  
  
"Bye." Hiei answered her, as emotionless as he had been when he had first arrived.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Kurama," Trista said.  
  
"Yes, see you tomorrow." Kurama responded.   
  
Both Hiei and Trista gave them questioning stares.  
  
When Kurama and Hiei left, Hotaru asked Trista what she had meant when she told Kurama that they'd see each other tomorrow.  
  
"He's taking me to dinner tomorrow," Trista told her, "He's really nice."  
  
Hotaru smiled.  
  
"That's really thoughtful of him." Hotaru said.  
  
"It is." Trista agreed.  
  
(A/N: Well, there you go, another chapter complete. I'm having SO much fun writing this! I'm glad that you all like it, too! I'll update again as soon as I can. ~Starflash) 


	4. The Truth

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. NONE. Do you understand that? I don't make any money off of this, either, I just find pleasure in writing fan fictions. Thank you.  
  
~Chapter Four: The Truth~  
  
The following night, Trista went to dinner with Kurama, just as planned. Amara and Michelle decided to go out for tonight as well, and Hotaru stayed home. Having nothing better to do, she went for a walk to the park.  
  
Meanwhile, Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabarra were on a mission. A monster had made its way to the human world, and they were supposed to get rid of it. But when they found it, it ran and they lost it. Kurama suggested that they split up to find it, so they did.  
  
Back at the park, Hotaru began to feel like something was following her. At first, she tried to tell herself that it was only her imagination, but she knew that it wasn't. She decided to run, but that didn't do any good, because whatever it was, it was fast, and it was in front of her in a moment, not intending to let her pass.  
  
It was an enormous creature, and ugly too. It was large and gray, and looked like a cross between a cat and a bear. Hotaru was about the size of one of its paws. So Hotaru did what she thought was the best thing that she could.  
  
"SATURN PLANET POWER!" She cried, and in a moment she had transformed into her alternate form, Sailor Saturn. She was now wearing a white blouse and a purple mini-skirt with knee-high purple lace up boots. On her forehead was a golden tiara, and in the center was a sparkling white fluorite gem. In her hand she held her weapon, the Silence Glaive. She was ready to fight.  
  
The creature roared and raised its paw to attack.  
  
*  
  
When Hiei arrived at the park, he heard a loud roar. He knew that it was the monster that he needed to find, so he followed the sound. When he got to it, he was stunned to see a girl wearing a mini-skirt trying to fight the beast. What surprised him the most was the weapon that she held- it was a glaive, the very same weapon that Hotaru claimed that she could use...  
  
He jumped into a tall tree to watch from above. In fact, it was the very same tree that he and Hotaru had been in the day before. He watched the battle with interest. He wanted to see how long this human girl could last.  
  
She used her glaive expertly. Anytime the beast would attempt to attack, she would act quickly and counterattack.   
  
The beast tried to pin her to the ground with its paw, but she moved away, jumped onto its paw, and stabbed it with her glaive. The monster shrieked in pain. The girl attacked again while the creature was distracted.  
  
Hiei was impressed so far. This girl wasn't bad- for a human, anyway. But there was something familiar about her, and the fact that she had a glaive was a very odd coincidence. But still, Hiei watched in interest.  
  
The monster leaned down to try and grab the girl in its jaws, but the girl once again made a swift movement, and while the creature was low to the ground, she stabbed it in the heart. With a last outcry, the animal fell, and its movement ceased.  
  
Hiei jumped down from the tree, and the girl turned to face him, her glaive ready to attack if need be. But when she saw who it was, she lowered her glaive, and stared in surprise.  
  
"Impressive display." Hiei said simply, "What is your name?"  
  
"Sailor Saturn." The girl said.  
  
*  
  
Sailor Saturn was nervous. What if Hiei recognized her? She decided to try and pretend that she didn't know him, and asked for his name. He said that his name was Hiei, and asked yet another question.  
  
"That's a fine weapon you have. It's a glaive, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes," Sailor Saturn answered, "It is. Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason. You know, you seem familiar. Have we met before?"  
  
Sailor Saturn's eyes caught the moonlight, and Hiei saw that their color was purple; yet another similarity to Hotaru. Even her hair was cut at the same length.  
  
"I don't believe we have." Sailor Saturn lied.  
  
"I see." Without another word, Hiei left. There was nothing more he wanted to discuss, and he had to find the others to tell them that the monster had been defeated.  
  
Once he was gone, Sailor Saturn changed back into Hotaru, and returned home.  
  
*  
  
The next day, Hiei and Kurama were together again at the park, and Kurama could tell that Hiei had something on his mind. Kurama was about to ask what was up, but Hiei spoke first.  
  
"Kurama, how high is the chance that more than one person in this city could have a glaive?" He asked.  
  
"I'd say that it's low." Kurama answered, "Why, do you want to find some one else that uses a glaive because Hotaru won't show you?"  
  
"No, that's not it. Remember, last night, I told you all that the monster was destroyed. The one who had destroyed it was a girl that had an incredible resemblance to Hotaru. She also had a glaive."  
  
"That's interesting."  
  
"Yes. I asked the girl for her name, and she said that she was known as Sailor Saturn."  
  
"That's... an odd name..."  
  
"That's beside the point. She had the same hairstyle as Hotaru. She had the same eye color. She looked to be the same age. She seemed to be the same height. Her voice sounded the same. And to top it all off, she had used a glaive to kill the monster, and Hotaru just recently claimed that she uses one. But she said that she and I had never met before."  
  
"So you're thinking that this 'Sailor Saturn' is Hotaru? But why would she give you a different name and act like she didn't know you?"  
  
"That is what I plan to find out." Hiei said, and vanished.  
  
*  
  
Hotaru was surprised to see Hiei at the door. Especially since he didn't seem to be there against his will.  
  
"Hi, Hiei. What a surprise." She greeted him.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you." Hiei told her.  
  
"Oh, well come in then."  
  
So Hiei came in, but he said nothing. He looked at Hotaru accusingly and smirked.  
  
"Hotaru, do you know anything about someone named Sailor Saturn?" He asked her.  
  
Hotaru's eyes widened.  
  
"N-no, I've never heard that name before." She lied.  
  
"I was just curious. I met a girl last night that went by that name. She carried a glaive."  
  
"Really? What a coincidence..."  
  
"Stop acting so naïve, I know that it was you."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"I think you do."  
  
"I don't."  
  
There was a small silence, but Hiei broke it.  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
Just then, Amara came into the room.  
  
"Oh, hi, Hiei." She said.  
  
"Hn." Hiei grunted.  
  
"So what are you two up to?"  
  
"Nothing. Just talking." Hotaru answered quickly.  
  
"I was just about to leave." Hiei stated, heading out the door, "I will see you again, Hotaru. You'll talk." Hiei left.  
  
"What did he mean by that?" Amara asked.  
  
"Nothing, Amara." Hotaru answered, retreating to her room.  
  
*  
  
On his way home from the store, Kurama saw Hiei. Of course, he stopped to say hello.  
  
"Hi Hiei." Kurama said to him.  
  
"Hi." Hiei answered.  
  
"So, where are you headed?"  
  
"Nowhere."  
  
"What do you mean, 'nowhere'?"  
  
"I mean nowhere. I'm trying to think, that's all."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The girl. Sailor Saturn. I know that she is Hotaru. And I'm going to prove it."  
  
"How?"  
  
"That's what I'm wondering."  
  
Together they began walking in the direction of Kurama's house, but continued their conversation.  
  
"So what do you think?" Hiei asked Kurama.  
  
"I think that you're jumping to conclusions. If she says that she isn't Sailor Saturn, there is a possibility that she is telling the truth."  
  
"She isn't. You should've seen the look on her face when I confronted her about it. She was obviously hiding the truth. But my question is why?"  
  
"Maybe she isn't Sailor Saturn, Hiei, but maybe she knows who Sailor Saturn is. Did you consider that?"  
  
"I did." Hiei stated, "Kurama I thought about every possibility, but anything that I came to would make no sense. If Hotaru isn't Sailor Saturn, then why does she look so much like her, and why did she have a glaive? Why did she sound the same? I know that Hotaru is lying. There is no other explanation."  
  
"If you're so sure, why do you need to prove her identity?"  
  
"Because she's lying to me. If I prove her to be Sailor Saturn, then I might find out why she's keeping it such a big secret."  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Why do you keep asking me pointless questions?"  
  
"Because I'm curious, Hiei. Can you blame me? This is making you act so strange. Ever since you met Hotaru I've noticed a difference in you."  
  
"Hn."  
  
There was silence. Hiei watched his feet, thinking. Finally, he had an idea. Kurama saw him smirk as he removed the white bandana on his forehead, revealing a large purple eye. The Jagan Eye.  
  
"Hiei, what are you-?" Kurama asked, staring at his friend.  
  
Hiei also removed his shirt. Luckily, no one was around, so no one but Kurama saw him change into his true form. Hiei's skin turned green and eyes opened all over his body. Only three eyes were on his face: the Jagan, and his normal right and left eye, which had changed to a yellowish color. He smiled maliciously.  
  
"Hiei, what are you planning!?" Kurama demanded.  
  
"Fun, Kurama. I'm planning to have a little fun." Hiei smirked once again before he vanished.  
  
"Oh, no..." Kurama sighed, "He better not do what I think he's going to do..." Kurama dropped his grocery bags and hurried off in the direction of Hotaru's house. He knew that Hiei was going to be there LONG before him, but he still had to get there before he did something unreasonable- like kill Hotaru!  
  
*  
  
Hotaru was home alone again, for a little while. So she was sitting in the living room reading a book. She thought that she heard something outside, but thinking that it was most likely nothing, decided to ignore it. She could not, however, ignore the sound of a knock at the door.  
  
She put her book down and got up to answer the door, but when she opened it, nothing was there. She closed the door and started walking back to the couch to continue her book, but before she got there, there was another knock. Once again, she answered the door, but no one was there. She closed the door again, this time standing by it so that if whoever it was knocked again, she could open it quickly and catch them.   
  
Just as she had expected, she heard a knock again. She opened the door immediately, but still saw no one. This time she stepped outside.  
  
"Who keeps doing that!?" She shouted, "Whoever you are, you'd better stop it!" Hotaru looked around again, and once she assured herself that no one was around, she turned around to go back inside. But when she turned around, she saw something standing in front of her. It had green skin and eyes all over it. It smiled in a strangely familiar way. At his side was a sword.  
  
Hotaru screamed in surprise when she saw it- him- she decided. It was definitely male.  
  
He stepped closer to her, and, instinctively, Hotaru stepped backwards.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked nervously.  
  
He didn't answer her question. He only laughed.  
  
"Go away!" She cried, and ran in the opposite direction. At least, she tried to anyway. As soon as she was facing away from him, he appeared in front of her.  
  
'He's fast!' Hotaru thought, 'But what is it he wants from me?'  
  
Since he was no longer between her and her house, she tried once again to run, this time toward the house. But again, he was in front of her in a split second.  
  
This time, however, he attacked. He charged at her with a punch, but she blocked it. Now she knew that it was a fight that he was after, and if he wanted a fight, she'd give him one.  
  
"Saturn planet power!" She shouted. Just as she had the night before, she transformed into Sailor Saturn.  
  
*  
  
(Hiei's point of view)  
  
That was all that I had wanted to see. She had just proven me right; she was Sailor Saturn, and now I knew it for sure. But why stop now? I wanted to have some more fun with her. I didn't see any reason why I couldn't have a short match with her. But, I wasn't going to try and kill her, I just wanted to see some more of her skills. I wouldn't hurt her badly, I would just pretend to be attempting to kill her.  
  
I drew my sword and attacked. She blocked with her glaive and pushed me back. I was surprised at her strength, her appearance was certainly deceiving. But the look on her face showed that she was planning to end this game by killing me, but, of course, there was no way she could possibly defeat me.  
  
*  
  
(Hotaru's point of view)  
  
There was something extraordinarily familiar about this... thing. But I couldn't figure out why. All the same, he was trying to kill me, and by doing so he had signed his death sentence!  
  
But there was something strange about the way he was fighting. It seemed like he wasn't even trying to do any damage to me. It was almost as if he thought of this as a game.  
  
He attacked me again, but I easily moved out of the way and attempted to slash him from behind. I thought I had, for it seemed like my glaive had gone straight through him, but it felt like I was slicing through nothing but air. In a second, he wasn't even there anymore. It was his speed. That was what had confused me. He moved so fast, that to me it seemed like he was there for a moment after he had moved.  
  
I sensed that he was coming upon me from behind, so I swung my glaive behind me, and this time I knew I had hit him. But my glaive hit before I had fully turned, so I never got to see him there. He had moved again.  
  
I caught a flash of green by the corner of my eye. I turned to look, and he was now standing before me, holding his right arm. I saw that it was bleeding, and I knew that it was me who had done it. Seeing an opportunity to attack, I moved forward and aimed the blade of my glaive for his neck. However, I didn't get to hit him, for again, he had moved away.  
  
"Stop."  
  
I turned around. He was standing behind me now. Had I just heard him tell me to stop? I stood looking at him questioningly.  
  
"You're very skilled." He said with a smirk.  
  
I gasped. I knew that voice! And the way he smirked was way to familiar. But it wasn't possible! Was it...?  
  
*  
  
(Hiei's point of view)  
  
She stared at me, wide-eyed. She recognized me, I could tell, but she didn't seem sure.  
  
"You know, most people I fight have no idea where I am. I move too fast for them." I told her. Maybe if I kept talking, she'd know that it was my voice. "Most everyone's eyes are too slow to notice my movements."  
  
She still stayed silent, but continued to stare. She started to pale. She was definitely wondering about who I was.  
  
"But you." I continued, "You. You were able to figure out which direction I was coming from, and actually managed to cut me. I should've been more careful. Any higher and you could've had my head." I smirked at her. I decided that she wasn't going to let herself believe that I was Hiei, and decided to prove it to her. I changed back into my human appearance.  
  
"Hiei...!" She exclaimed, dropping her glaive, "It IS you! No... why... why did you attack me like that!?"  
  
"Hello." I said with a smirk, "Hotaru."   
  
Her mouth dropped open. She knew that I had won.  
  
"No! You actually... tricked me into showing you..."  
  
"I knew I would find a way to prove who you were."  
  
*  
  
(Normal point of view)  
  
Hotaru was stunned. She had been tricked. Hiei knew who she really was now.  
  
"Hiei, WHY!?" Hotaru shouted at him, "Why did you have to do this!?"  
  
"You were lying to me, Hotaru." Hiei stated, "And I knew it. I wanted to have some fun with you. I wanted to see the look on your face when your little secret was revealed. Now you can tell me: why the secrecy?"  
  
"No one is supposed to know who I am, it's a rule! You won't tell anyone- will you? Hiei, please, promise me you won't tell anyone! Please!"  
  
"Give me at least one good reason why I should." Hiei smirked at her. He knew that she was panicking. He knew that she was serious and didn't want him to tell, and he planned on keeping it a secret for her, but he wanted to toy with her emotions for a bit.  
  
"HIEI!" Hotaru cried, "Don't you DARE tell anyone!!"  
  
"You aren't giving me a reason."  
  
"You tell, and next time I WILL have your head!!"  
  
"You seem awfully confident about that. This whole time I was only having fun with you. I can annihilate you in a real fight. You wouldn't even get a chance to attack."  
  
"You don't know of my real power, either, Hiei! You have no idea what I'm capable of! I could destroy this entire planet easily if I wanted! I could do the same to you! The only thing that kept me from killing you in this fight was my curiosity. I couldn't understand why you were fighting like you were. I knew it seemed like you weren't trying, and now I know why. But tell ANYONE about me, and those will certainly be your last words!!"  
  
"I like your attitude, Hotaru. Or would you prefer me to call you Sailor Saturn?"  
  
"Shut up and promise me that you won't tell anyone!"  
  
"How can I promise you that if you just told me to shut up?"  
  
"Hiei..." Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Hiei realized that she really thought that he was planning to tell. "Please, I beg you, don't tell anyone! It's really, really important that no one finds out!"  
  
Hiei decided to stop. He knew he had gone too far.  
  
"You have my word." He promised.  
  
"Thank you..." Hotaru sighed. She became herself again, and right after that, Kurama showed up.  
  
"HIEI!" Kurama shouted. "You better not kill her!  
  
"Calm down, Kurama. It's over already, you missed everything. I wasn't going to kill her. I would never kill a friend."  
  
Both Hotaru and Kurama stared at him in shock.  
  
"What?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Hiei, are you aware of what you just said?" Kurama asked.  
  
Now Hiei did realize what he had said. He had called Hotaru a friend.  
  
"I didn't mean that!" He shouted, glaring at both of them, "I... I meant..."  
  
Kurama smiled and gave Hiei an 'I-told-you-so' look. Kurama had been right all along. When he said that Hiei would admit friendship to her sooner or later, he didn't think it would be this soon.  
  
"Hn." Hiei grunted angrily, looking away.  
  
Hotaru smiled. She and Hiei were finally friends, and she was sure of it. Trista, Michelle, and Amara had been right. He did like her, he just didn't want to admit it. And now he had. Even though it was an accident, he had.  
  
"Hiei," Hotaru said sweetly, "Go ahead and deny it, I don't care. Even if this is a secret friendship, it'll still be a friendship. So if you keep your promise and don't tell anyone what just happened here, I won't tell anyone that you and I are friends. It'll be between us. Okay?"  
  
"Even though I attacked you, you still want to be friends with me? You even saw my true form and you don't seem to care."  
  
"You just said that you wouldn't have killed me. I get it, okay? I know that you just wanted to prove to yourself that I was Sailor Saturn. Now that you know, there's no changing it. And as for your real appearance, I don't care what you are or what you look like. We're friends."   
  
Hiei looked at her, and stared at her for a while. Finally, he nodded in agreement.  
  
Kurama blinked and stared at Hotaru.  
  
"So then, was Hiei right?" Kurama asked, "Are you Sailor Saturn?"  
  
Hotaru looked over at him and sighed. She nodded.  
  
"But please," Hotaru pleaded, "Kurama, please, promise me you won't tell anyone."  
  
"I promise." Kurama answered.  
  
(A/N: Longest chapter yet! Yay! Anyways, thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. I'll get to work on the next chapter as soon as possible. ~Starflash) 


	5. Affection

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. NONE. Do you understand that? I don't make any money off of this, either, I just find pleasure in writing fan fictions. Thank you.  
  
~Chapter Five: Affection~  
  
Hotaru wanted to talk with Hiei, but she knew that her chances of finding him were low. Unless, maybe...  
  
"Bye, I'm going to the park!" Hotaru said.  
  
"Bye, Hotaru, have fun." Amara and Michelle both said in unison.  
  
"Bye." Trista said.  
  
Hotaru left. She remembered that Hiei had said that the tree that he had taken her to was his favorite place. Maybe if she stayed there for a while, he'd eventually show up.  
  
When she got there, she was disappointed to find that Hiei wasn't there. She climbed the tree, just to make sure he wasn't there, and he wasn't. She sat in the same spot that she had before.  
  
"I love it here." She said to herself, closing her eyes and feeling the breeze gently blow through her hair, "It's so peaceful."  
  
"But it's my spot." Said a voice. Hotaru looked next to her and nearly fell off of the branch in surprise. Hiei had suddenly appeared next to her. He smirked and helped her keep her balance.  
  
"Surprised to see me?" He asked.  
  
"No, I expected that you would show up here, I just didn't expect you to be here so soon." Hotaru answered, and then said playfully, "Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"But its fun."  
  
There was a silence, and the two of them stared at each other for a long while. Hiei was the one who broke the silence.  
  
"Why is it so important that no one knows that you're Sailor Saturn?" He asked.  
  
"Because..." Hotaru thought for a moment, and then continued, "It's just supposed to be a secret, I really can't explain why. Let's put it this way though: how many people know what you are?"  
  
"Not many." Hiei answered.  
  
"Exactly." Hotaru paused for a moment, and then giggled. "You know, I don't even know what you are!"  
  
"I'm a fire apparition." Hiei told her, "Well, actually, I'm only half fire apparition. I'm also half ice apparition."  
  
"Really? What are you doing in the human world?"  
  
"I joined with a team of Spirit Detectives. We keep the human world safe."  
  
"Oh. Well, that's a good job for you, you're a really good fighter."  
  
"I'm better when I'm not just playing. Our last fight was just to see what you could do."  
  
"You never saw what I could really do, either."  
  
Hiei looked at her and smirked. Hotaru knew what he was thinking.  
  
"All right." She said, "I will if you will."  
  
Hiei answered her by jumping out of the tree and drawing his sword. Hotaru did the same, and transformed into Sailor Saturn.  
  
"But, let's establish the rules first." Sailor Saturn said, "I'm assuming you have powers, right?"  
  
Hiei nodded, and Hotaru continued.  
  
"Then neither of us can use our powers, only our weapons, and if we lose our weapons then we can fight physically. That way, we won't cause too much damage to the park. And another thing: don't go easy on me, and I won't go easy on you. This time our fight is for real. No killing either. I can heal any of our injuries, though. So, are you okay with that?"  
  
"That's fine with me, I'll still win." Hiei said confidently.  
  
"We'll just see about that."  
  
*  
  
Kurama stood nervously outside the door, waiting for it to be answered. Michelle opened the door.  
  
"Oh, hello, Kurama." Michelle said, "What brings you here?"  
  
"Hello Michelle." Kurama greeted warmly, "Is Trista home?"  
  
"Yes, just a minute. Come in."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Kurama waited in the living room while Michelle went to get Trista. Trista came in shortly, and smiled when she saw Kurama.  
  
"Hi, Kurama." She said, "Nice to see you."  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Trista." Kurama said politely, "I'm here because I wanted to ask you something. There's a place that I've heard about, and I've always wanted to go there, but I haven't gone yet. It's called Celestial Gardens; it's a botanical garden. I was wondering... if maybe... would you like to go there with me?"  
  
"It sounds wonderful! I'd love to!"  
  
"Really? You would? That's great!"  
  
"So when are we leaving?"  
  
"Would you like to go now? Of course, if you're busy..."  
  
"No, no, I'm not busy. Let's go."  
  
Kurama smiled and they left for Celestial Gardens.  
  
*  
  
The fight between Hiei and Sailor Saturn raged on, and both of them were doing excellently. Hiei had a definite advantage because of his speed, but that wasn't going to stop Sailor Saturn.  
  
He was suddenly coming toward her from ahead. Fast. She quickly blocked his attack with her glaive, and tried to twist her glaive to make him lose his sword. But He moved before she really had a chance to.  
  
'And I thought he was fast before!' Sailor Saturn thought, 'He really was just playing last time!'  
  
'You thought that I was kidding?'  
  
Sailor Saturn gasped. Hiei had just spoken to her through her mind!  
  
He attacked her from behind, but she moved away to the side.  
  
"You're a telepath?" She asked, "If you are, then why didn't you just read my mind to find out that I was Sailor Saturn?"  
  
"That wouldn't have been any fun." Hiei answered, and then vanished again.  
  
"Alright, but remember, you can't use your powers, so reading my mind would be cheating."  
  
"Fine. I won't."  
  
The fight continued. Sailor Saturn stood still, concentrating, trying to figure out where Hiei was. He was coming up on her from the side, so she attacked with her glaive. But he had moved again. There was no way that she was ever going to be able to hit him!  
  
Hiei stopped in front of her and smirked.  
  
"By the look on your face," he said, "I'd say that you've had enough."  
  
"Not a chance!"  
  
"Suit yourself." He disappeared again. Sailor Saturn was losing. She had to think of a way to turn this fight around... And then it came to her. She took a few blows from Hiei before she finally got her chance. She finally caught sight of him, and he was coming along side her. Quickly, she put her foot in his way, and he instantly fell flat on his face, his sword being tossed out of his hand in the process. He turned over and was about to get up, but Sailor Saturn had her glaive aimed for his chest.  
  
"You're too fast for your own good, Hiei." She stated, smiling, "Surrender?"  
  
Hiei frowned, and opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again, as if he was wondering if he should give up or not. He was about to talk again, but a voice stopped him.  
  
"HOLD IT!" Shouted the voice. Both Hiei and Sailor Saturn looked up to see that Yusuke and Kuwabarra were nearby, and Yusuke had his index finger pointed at Sailor Saturn like it was a gun.  
  
"It looks like you could use some help, Hiei." Yusuke said.  
  
"I bet you're glad we showed up!" Kuwabarra said, "If we didn't this woman would have probably killed you!"  
  
"Shut up you idiots!" Hiei snapped, "She isn't an enemy! She and I are having a little contest, that's all, and she wasn't anywhere near defeating me."  
  
"Oh, really?" Sailor Saturn said, "Are you sure we're on the same page, Hiei, because it looks like I was about to win. You were going to surrender, weren't you? After all, I have you pinned to the ground, what else could you possibly do?"  
  
"This." Hiei said with a smirk, moving his leg swiftly and knocking her feet from beneath her. He got up and retrieved his sword in a flash. "You trip me, I trip you." He said. Saturn got up and the fight continued.  
  
"Okay..." Kuwabarra said, "I'm lost. What the heck is going on here?"  
  
"Exactly what Hiei said, I guess..." Yusuke replied, staring at the two fighters, "A contest... it looked like she was ready to kill him, but look at them, both of them are smiling! I never thought I'd live to see Hiei smile. But it looks like they're actually doing this for fun."  
  
So Yusuke and Kuwabarra watched as the fight between Hiei and Sailor Saturn continued.  
  
*  
  
(Kurama's point of view)  
  
We were on the train on our way to Celestial Gardens. I couldn't think of anything to say to Trista- unlike the other times I've been with her. She and I usually had a lot of things to say, but today was different for some reason. Finally, however, she spoke.  
  
"So how did you hear of Celestial Gardens?" She asked.  
  
"I just caught wind of it, that's all." I told her, "I love plants, and I thought that a place like Celestial Gardens would be a wonderful place to visit. I decided that I should bring a friend along, and well, Hiei wouldn't have wanted to."  
  
"Thank you for inviting me."  
  
"You're very welcome."  
  
Soon, we made it to Celestial Gardens. Together we explored the enormous place and I could tell that Trista was having as much fun here as I.  
  
"This place is beautiful, Kurama!" Trista said with a sigh, "It's so relaxing."  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Kurama answered. The two of them were in an area near a small pond, and no one else was in sight. They were alone, and except for the buzzing of bees or the sweet songs of the birds, it was silent.  
  
They both stared into the water, and said nothing to each other for quite some time. Neither of them realized it, but they were suddenly holding each other's hands. The silence remained, until at the same moment they became aware of what was going on. They both let go and pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kurama said, and at the same time, Trista had said "Sorry," as well.  
  
"Shall we move on?" Kurama suggested.  
  
"Yes, let's." Trista answered.  
  
*  
  
(Hiei's point of view)  
  
If Yusuke and that idiot hadn't shown up, this fight would've been over by now. I couldn't believe that I nearly surrendered to her. I knew that I could've easily gotten away from her (which I did), but I was actually going to lose on purpose. Why? Why was I willing to do that? Was it so that I could make Hotaru feel like she was strong? What am I thinking? She is strong! But not stronger than me! So why was I going to surrender? Whatever the reason, I was glad that the two of them had shown up. If they hadn't, the fun would've ended.  
  
I had to hand it to Hotaru: she was incredibly skilled. But I was still planning on defeating her. If she won it would most definitely be by luck. Like the little stunt she pulled earlier. She somehow was lucky enough to make me fall.  
  
I was attacking her from behind. Again. But she blocked my attack with her glaive.  
  
'HOW IS SHE DOING THAT!?' I thought furiously.  
  
Ever since I had fallen, I hadn't been able to hit her at all. She has either blocked or dodged every one of my attacks. The only two who have ever been able to defeat me were Kurama and Yusuke (Yusuke only got lucky, I SWEAR it!), and now, this girl, who has had me perplexed since I met her, was able to find a way to defend herself against me! And my speed, too! How was she able to keep her eyes on me? After all, she is only a human, no matter how long she's been able to use a glaive, she's still human! How was she doing this? Maybe... just maybe I've underestimated her. It seems like she's been in very near as many battles as I! She couldn't have gained these skills otherwise.  
  
Again, I attacked, and again, she evaded it.  
  
'How can her eyes keep up with my movements!? HOW IS SHE ABLE TO DO THIS!?'  
  
She was impressive- very impressive. But if she didn't find a way to actually attack rather than defend, there was no way that she could win.  
  
I moved in for another attack...  
  
*  
  
(Sailor Saturn's point of view)  
  
I was wondering when he was going to attack from that direction! He was a really good fighter, but he obviously couldn't see my strategy. His sword came down, and I blocked it with my glaive, but this time, I used the pole of my glaive to toss the sword out of his un-expecting hands. His sword was flung far from the both of us, and again I had my chance. I moved toward him for an attack, and managed to hit him before he vanished again. In a mere moment he had his sword in his hands again. He had such incredible agility!  
  
Even though I had to continuously block his attacks, I had (slowly) moved near a large tree. It wasn't as large as the one that he and I had been in before, but it was going to work perfectly, if Hiei did what I was hoping he would.  
  
I had noticed that he would use the nearby trees to jump off of for an aerial attack or two, so I was hoping that he would do it here, too.  
  
I was right.  
  
He jumped into the tree and was immediately jumping back down, his sword in a position to strike me. But I stepped backwards swiftly, and he landed in front of me. I used this opportunity to take care of what I had planned.  
  
Again, I caused him to lose his hold on his sword (it was a little harder this time, he must have been somewhat anticipating it), and in a moment, I had pinned him to the tree by his cloak with my glaive. He was completely at my mercy now, unless he saw a way out of it.  
  
*  
  
(Kuwabarra's point of view)  
  
This girl meant business! She was really tough, and it looked like Hiei might actually lose a fight for once. I could barely see what was going on, because Hiei was moving so fast, and every time something would happen he'd move again. But all of a sudden that girl had him stuck to the tree, and he lost his sword. And that would really be a bad situation if Hiei didn't have those butt-kicking darkness flame techniques. But I couldn't understand why he wasn't using them, I mean, what? Is he holding back because she's a girl? I'M the one with an honor code- not him! I have a reason not to fight with girls. But he doesn't. So why wasn't he fighting back with his powers?  
  
The two of them stood there for a really long time, just staring at each other in a really weird way. I wonder what they were thinking? Anyway, they both looked like they were enjoying the fight, and the look on the girl's face made it seem like she was convinced she had won. To be honest, I thought the same thing. But were they ever going to stop staring at each other? Was this fight ever going to stop? Why weren't they SAYING anything?  
  
...  
  
Was that an ice cream truck I just heard?  
  
*  
  
(Yusuke's point of view)  
  
This fight was intense. I could hardly keep up with it all. Now Hiei and this mystery girl (who actually looked incredibly familiar, by the way) were just staring at each other. Neither of them were moving. Neither of them were making a sound. What were they doing? Was this a staring contest or something? Or maybe they were just trying to see who could go the longest pretending to be a statue. Whatever it was, it was really annoying, just sitting here, wondering, while they just stood there doing nothing at all.  
  
*  
  
(Normal point of view)  
  
"Now do you surrender?" Sailor Saturn asked.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabarra were relieved that one of them finally spoke. They were both beginning to wonder if the two of them had somehow gotten stuck that way.  
  
"I'm not going to surrender." Hiei answered stubbornly.  
  
"I'm willing to call it a tie if you'd like. We are obviously very evenly matched. We could keep this up for hours, you know, or we could consider it a draw for now. That doesn't mean that we can't do this again though, it was really fun."  
  
Hiei thought about this offer for a moment.  
  
"Fine, it's a draw." He finally said, "You did well, I'm impressed."  
  
"So did you, I have to admit."  
  
Sailor Saturn released Hiei, who picked up his sword and put it away. During the fight, both of them had gotten slight injuries, so Saturn took Hiei's hands in her own.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Exactly what I said I would. I'm going to heal us now."  
  
Both of them started glowing in a soft purple light, and within only moments, all of their wounds were completely healed.  
  
"So?" Sailor Saturn asked, letting go of Hiei.  
  
"You're good." Hiei answered, looking himself over. "Very good."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Sailor Saturn then realized that the two of them were standing very close to each other. Sheepishly, she stepped back. She lost her footing because she stepped on a small rock, and she fell backwards. Before she actually fell onto the ground though, Hiei reached for her hand to help her keep her balance, but this made things worse. They both collapsed in a puddle of mud, which must have been left over from the last rainfall. Hiei quickly got up, as did she.  
  
"Sorry." They said in unison, and then looked at each other. Saturn burst out laughing when she saw Hiei.  
  
"What?" Hiei asked.  
  
"You should see your face!" She answered, laughing, "It's covered in mud!"  
  
*  
  
(Hiei's point of view)  
  
She was laughing at me? If only she could see herself!  
  
"You've got mud all over you, too." I pointed out, wondering why she found such amusement in something as simple as this. Trying to contain her laughter, she said,  
  
"I know, I know, I'm sorry, I just can't help it! You look so funny!"  
  
Come to think of it, this was pretty funny. Suddenly, I started laughing too. I couldn't help it.  
  
"You think I look funny," I told her through my laughter, which, oddly, I couldn't stop, "Look in a mirror!"  
  
*  
  
(Normal point of view)  
  
As Hiei and Saturn laughed at each other, Yusuke and Kuwabarra approached them, wide-eyed and open mouthed.  
  
"Am I actually seeing this?" Yusuke asked, "Is Hiei really laughing?"  
  
"It looks like it..." Kuwabarra answered, equally stunned, "Wow, Hiei, what did she do to you?"  
  
"Shut up!" Hiei snapped fiercely. Or, he had intended to be fierce, but since his laughter was out of control, it didn't sound that way.  
  
*  
  
(While the fight was still going on...)  
  
After spending hours together at Celestial Gardens, Kurama, and Trista thought that it was time to leave. On the train, they both talked to each other nonstop. The subject changed repeatedly, but their conversation eventually came to be about flowers.  
  
"Kurama, what's your favorite kind of flower?" Trista asked.  
  
"Roses." Kurama answered, "Not only are they beautiful, but they can be used in so many things. Rose oil is good for your skin, for example. And you can also use them in foods. Some people use rose stuffing for turkeys on Thanksgiving, and some will use them in baking, for muffins or cake."  
  
"Really? That's interesting. I never knew that. You can eat roses?"  
  
"Yes, but not white ones. The best part about cooking roses is that they taste exactly like they smell, too."  
  
"How come you can't use white ones?"  
  
"They're not good for you."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"So what is your favorite flower?"  
  
"I think that carnations are my favorite. They come in so many colors, and they look beautiful."  
  
"Yes, carnations are lovely." Kurama agreed.  
  
When they got off of the train, they decided that they'd go to the park for a little while. As they approached the park, they heard laughter. Kurama was the first to notice Yusuke, Kuwabarra, Hotaru (as Sailor Saturn), and Hiei standing by a tree. Both Sailor Saturn and Hiei were covered in mud, and both were laughing. Hiei? Laughing?  
  
Trista and Kurama walked over to them to see what was happening.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama asked, surprised to see his friend laughing so hard, let alone smiling. "You're... laughing?"  
  
Sailor Saturn got control of herself and looked up, still smiling, and on the verge of bursting out into laughter again. Hiei finally stopped laughing as well, but was still smiling.  
  
"What happened to you two?" Trista asked.  
  
Sailor Saturn and Hiei looked at each other, and nearly started laughing again. Fighting the urge to laugh, Sailor Saturn spoke.  
  
"Hi Kurama, hi Trista. Nothing happened, really, we just fell into some mud. It's no big deal."  
  
"What's going on, Saturn?" Trista asked.  
  
"Oh, just a little contest between Hiei and I."  
  
"Speaking of which, why were you two having a competition anyway?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"For some fun." Sailor Saturn answered.  
  
"It looked like you guys were trying to kill each other!" Kuwabarra stated.  
  
"Good." Hiei said, glancing at Sailor Saturn with a smile, "That means neither of us were holding back."  
  
After a brief conversation, they all decided to head home. Yusuke was going to go home too, and Kuwabarra decided he'd try to find the ice-cream truck that he had heard earlier. Kurama and Hiei walked Trista and Sailor Saturn home, and Trista, Kurama and Hiei were all surprised when Sailor Saturn changed back into Hotaru.  
  
"What are you doing!?" They all shouted.  
  
"I thought no one was supposed to know who you are!" Hiei said.  
  
"Trista already knows." Hotaru said.  
  
"Hotaru!" Trista said a little angrily, "You know this is supposed to be a secret! Why did you show them?"  
  
"Trista, I'm sorry! They found out. Kurama and Hiei won't tell anyone. Right?" Hotaru asked, glancing at both of them.  
  
"No." They answered together.  
  
"How did they find out?" Trista asked, still staring at Hotaru.  
  
"I thought I was being attacked." Hotaru answered, "So I transformed and it turns out that the one who was attacking me was Hiei, and he wasn't really attacking me, he was just having fun. Kurama showed up right after that."  
  
"I see."  
  
"How did you know, Trista, if you don't mind my asking?" Kurama questioned.  
  
Trista thought for a moment. She wasn't sure if she should tell Kurama the truth or give a convincing lie. She looked at Hotaru.  
  
"Should I tell them?" She asked her.  
  
"Go ahead, Trista." Hotaru responded, "We can trust them. You and I both know we can."  
  
"It's because, like Hotaru, I too have another name." Trista answered, "I am Sailor Pluto. She and I share similar secrets."  
  
After a while, they reached Trista and Hotaru's house. Trista invited Kurama inside, and he accepted the invitation. Hotaru also invited Hiei in, but he said that he'd prefer to stay outside.   
  
"Are you sure you weren't going easy on me?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Of course not!" Hiei answered, "I was really trying you know. But I'm sure that you only did so well because you were lucky."  
  
"That wasn't luck. That was skill and a lot of practice."  
  
"Hn. We'll see who wins next time. Then we'll know who has skill." Hiei smirked.  
  
"Yeah, next time." Hotaru agreed.  
  
After a slight pause, Hiei spoke.   
  
"You are unlike any human I have ever met before." Hiei said, "You're strong, and although you've seen my true form, you aren't afraid of me. You still wanted to be friends with me, even after I attacked you. Why is it that you trust me so much?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Hotaru replied, "It's because that's what friends do, they trust each other. And we are friends, aren't we?"  
  
"I suppose we are, but all the same, why would a human want to befriend an apparition? I don't understand why you still trust me after I tricked you into showing me your identity."  
  
"I told you my reason before. You said yourself that you wouldn't have killed me, and I trust you. Not only that, but friends forgive each other. So I forgive you for what you did. I don't care what you are or what you've done. We're friends."  
  
*  
  
(Hiei's point of view)  
  
This is the very reason why I can't stand humans. They're so soft. It's pathetic. But Hotaru is different than most humans. Normally, if someone had seen me in my true form they would have ran away like a child. But she didn't. She still insisted on befriending me. Not that I'm complaining... I really do like spending time with her. But what is it about her that makes me feel like that? I've never been able to stand humans- until now. Was it because... was I maybe... feeling the human emotion 'love'? NO! That's impossible! That can't be true! How could I even think that? I AM NOT IN LOVE!!   
  
...  
  
Am I?  
  
...  
  
No! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!!  
  
...  
  
But she IS different than any other human I've met before...  
  
...  
  
Who cares! The fact is: she is still a human!  
  
...  
  
Even though she is an incredible fighter. And she's obviously trusting, and honest, too...  
  
...  
  
This isn't happening!! I do NOT have feelings for a human girl! It can't be true! I've stayed in the human world for too long! I beginning to act like one!   
  
*  
  
(Normal point of view)  
  
Hiei was completely silent as he continued to argue with himself. Hotaru noticed that it was getting colder, and, realizing that Hiei wasn't planning on saying anything more, decided to go inside.   
  
"Goodnight, Hiei." Hotaru said sweetly, "See you again." She went inside, and Kurama came out.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama said, staring at Hiei, "Is something wrong? It looks like something is bothering you."  
  
Hiei looked away and replied, "I can't stay in this world anymore. It has changed me for the worst, so I'm leaving!"  
  
"Hiei, wait...!"  
  
But it was too late. Hiei had already vanished.  
  
"He'll be back." Kurama sighed, "He'll be back."  
  
(A/N: I am sorry for not updating in so long, I've just been so busy with school! Anyway, I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Goddess of Jupiter, I LOVED the idea of a pairing with Kurama and Lita. But I had already been aiming in the direction of a Kurama/Trista fic, so I decided to leave it at that. But here's the deal: since I liked the idea so much, I'll TRY to start a story and pair those two together as soon as I get a plot for it. And as for your idea of a Hiei/Serena fic, Starlight, that sounds like it would be a VERY interesting pair, indeed! I think that it would be fun to try it, so I'll try it out and see if I can go anywhere with it. It isn't definite that I'll do either of these stories, but if I actually get somewhere with them, I WILL put them up, you can be sure of that! Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, and all of your compliments, corrections, and criticism! All of it helps! ~Starflash) 


	6. Hiei Returns

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. NONE. Do you understand that? I don't make any money off of this, either, I just find pleasure in writing fan fictions. Thank you.  
  
~Chapter Six: Hiei Returns~  
  
It had been three weeks since Hiei had left the human world. He didn't want anything more to do with that place- at least not now.  
  
Although he wouldn't admit it, the reason he had left was because he was afraid. He had never felt this strange feeling before, and though he was sure he knew what it was, he wouldn't believe himself. He wished that he had never met Hotaru. But on the other hand, he was glad that he did, he just wouldn't allow himself to admit it.  
  
Hiei stood at the edge of a lake, staring into the calm water.  
  
"Look at yourself, Hiei." He said to his reflection, "You've grown soft."  
  
Hiei glared at his image and threw a rock into the water, watching as the ripples disoriented his reflection.  
  
"How could you have let this happen?" He yelled.  
  
Slowly, his reflection returned to normal, as the water became as smooth as glass once again. He just stood there, staring at his self with disgust.  
  
"Blast you, Hotaru! Blast you, you stupid human brat! Why were you so persistent in your attempts to gain my friendship?"  
  
Hiei thought for a moment, and then changed his mind. He had to blame someone, but Hotaru wasn't the right person.  
  
"No," Hiei said, "You weren't persistent. Kurama pushed the two of us into a friendship. If only he had stayed out of this situation, then I never would've spoken to you again after our meeting in the park!"  
  
"Hiei, you know that I was only trying to help, don't you?" Asked a voice. Hiei turned and saw Kurama standing behind him.  
  
"I had a feeling that you'd be here," Kurama said, "I've been worried, Hiei. You've been gone for quite a long time."  
  
"You needn't worry about me." Hiei answered, turning away from Kurama, "I can take care of myself. Besides, I'm not going to go back to the human world. I'm staying here."  
  
"I'm sorry for being so pushy," Kurama said, "But, Hiei, you have to come back."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Hotaru misses you, you know. She feels bad about your disappearance. She feels that it is her fault that you left."  
  
"Hn." Hiei grunted, "It isn't her fault. Not entirely. It was you who made me get to know her."  
  
"Forgive me, Hiei. I only wanted to see you make a friend. I guess that I shouldn't have interfered."  
  
"Oh, you 'guess?' Hn."  
  
"Hiei, please come back! Not just for her, but for the rest of us! What will the Spirit Detectives do without your skills? Our team isn't complete without you."  
  
"Why should I care?"  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
"No, Kurama! You should've thought of the consequences before you interfered!"  
  
Hiei vanished.  
  
Kurama sighed. His best friend hated him now. Deep down, Kurama knew that this wouldn't last much longer. As always, Hiei would give in to himself, and he'd come back. Wouldn't he? Or was this the last time Kurama would meet with his friend?  
  
*  
  
Hotaru stared out her bedroom window at the pouring rain. It had been three weeks since she had last seen Hiei.  
  
'Was it something that I did?' Hotaru thought, questioning herself, 'Was it something I said? Or is Kurama right? Is it really not my fault at all? Oh... I hope that this isn't about me... Hiei... come back... please come back...'  
  
A single tear splashed onto the windowsill.  
  
'Hiei...'  
  
A knock came on the door, and Michelle informed her that dinner was ready.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Hotaru answered.  
  
"Well... okay... if you want something to eat, let me know." Michelle replied.  
  
"Okay. I will."  
  
Hotaru continued to stare out the window at the falling rain as tears fell from her eyes. Eventually, she fell asleep, her head lying on the windowsill.  
  
*  
  
Hiei sat upon a branch in an enormous tree, watching, as one by one, the stars appeared in the sky.  
  
'Hotaru would enjoy this.' Hiei thought. It took him a moment to realize what he had just thought. 'Why am I constantly thinking about her? Why can't I get her out of my mind?'  
  
As Hiei thought about this, he slowly and silently fell asleep on the tree branch.  
  
*  
  
"WHAT?" Yusuke questioned.  
  
"He says that he won't be coming back." Kurama answered, referring, of course, to Hiei.  
  
"Shorty's done this kind of thing before, hasn't he?" Kuwabarra asked, "He's come back all those times, right? Then he'll come back this time too."  
  
"He seemed serious about it." Kurama said sadly, "I hope he returns... if he doesn't... then..."  
  
"Then we'll stop worrying about him." Yusuke said, "We've all known Hiei long enough to know that he does things his own way. He's able to take care of himself, so if he doesn't come back, then I'm sure he'll be fine. I will miss that punk though... our team won't be the same without him."  
  
"His disappearance has also taken an effect on Hotaru. I've talked to her recently- she seemed so depressed..." Kurama said, "She feels so bad about Hiei's sudden leave. She feels guilty, when, to be honest, I believe that it is really my fault- not hers."  
  
The group fell silent.  
  
*  
  
~THE NEXT DAY~  
  
Amara and Michelle were out for the day, and so was Trista. Amara and Michelle had gone to spend the day together, and Trista was with Kurama. Hotaru had left as well; she had gone on a walk. Her stroll started by going to the park. She sat in the tree for a while- the tree that Hiei had taken her to. After a while, she climbed down and walked through the park. As she continued her walk, she eventually wandered into the forest, and she suddenly realized that she had no idea where she was.  
  
*  
  
Hiei couldn't help but wonder how Hotaru was doing. Kurama had said that she missed him, and that she felt guilty about his decision to leave.  
  
'I'll go back...' Hiei thought, 'But only to check on her. Nothing more. When I see that she is alright, I will leave again.'  
  
*  
  
~LATER~  
  
When Hiei finally found Hotaru, she was deep into the forest. She was on the edge of a cliff, staring at the river below her. The river was fierce. Near the shoreline were jagged rocks that barely peeked out of the water. As she stood staring at the river, Hiei stared at her.  
  
It seemed as though they both stood still for an eternity before it happened. The ledge on which Hotaru was standing began to crack beneath her, and suddenly, it crumbled. Hotaru let out a scream as she fell. Lucky for her, she had grabbed hold of a rock that was jutting out of the cliff a little below where she had been standing. But it wouldn't hold her for long- it was slipping. If it didn't slip soon, then her hand would, and she'd land on the rocks at the foot of the cliff.  
  
"HOTARU!" Hiei shouted.  
  
*  
  
(Hotaru's point of view)  
  
Oh no...! I couldn't hold on much longer, and even if I managed to, the rock would soon fall anyway. I tried to climb up, but when I moved, the rock would move too. What was I going to do? I began to panic, and my panic brought tears.  
  
"HOTARU!" I heard a voice shout.  
  
I knew that voice... but... it couldn't be... could it? Hiei...?  
  
"Hiei!?" I questioned, looking up at the ledge.  
  
Sure enough, Hiei's ruby red eyes were staring down at me with worry. He reached his arm down to help me up, and I took it. Within moments I had been lifted to safety, and he held me in his arms.  
  
*  
  
(Normal point of view)  
  
Hiei held the frightened Hotaru in his arms. She was crying, but they were of course tears of relief.  
  
"Hiei..." Hotaru said, crying into his shoulder, "You saved me... I could've been killed..."  
  
"Shh..." Hiei said soothingly, trying to calm her down, "Relax, you're alright now. Stop crying, it makes you look weak."  
  
Hotaru lifted her head, looked into his eyes and smiled. With some effort, she managed to stop crying.  
  
"Hiei," She said, "You came back! Where have you been? Was it something I did? Did I do something to make you run away? I'm sorry..."  
  
"No, it wasn't you." Hiei stated simply. "I'm sorry I made you worry."  
  
"It's okay. You're back now, that's what matters."  
  
Hotaru put her head back down on his shoulder, and hugged him.  
  
"I missed you." She told him, closing her eyes.  
  
Hiei stared at her in surprise. No one had ever treated him this way before. But what surprised him the most was that he was enjoying this moment. He secretly wished that it would last forever. Without thinking, he hugged her back.  
  
"I missed you to." He said, surprising himself even more.  
  
*  
  
(Hiei's point of view)  
  
It was true... I had missed her... but why did I say it out loud? Why did I tell that to her? Well... it didn't matter. No one else was around. Hotaru and I were alone.  
  
And I liked it that way.  
  
It seemed as though we would be standing there forever. Was she... was she falling asleep?  
  
I stared at her calm, quiet face. She had stopped moving, and her breathing had become calmer. She really had fallen asleep.  
  
I softly brushed a few strands of hair away from her face, and stared at her even more.  
  
'I almost lost her...' I thought, 'What if I hadn't been there when she had fallen? She... she would've... and I... actually... CARE...? It's true... I DO have feelings for her...!'  
  
I lifted her up, being careful not to wake her, and headed in the direction of her house. It was time she went home.  
  
*  
  
(Normal point of view)  
  
When Hiei arrived at the house, Hotaru was still sleeping in his arms. Her bedroom window was open, so he slipped inside and laid her on the bed. Next to her bed was a small desk, and on it was some paper and a pen. Hiei took a paper and the pen, and scribbled a note. He looked at Hotaru once again. He covered her with her blankets, and, surprising himself yet again, kissed her on her forehead. After that, he left the same way that he had come.  
  
*  
  
Hotaru awoke to find herself in her bedroom. She sat up and looked around, wondering how she had gotten there. Then, she remembered what had happened earlier. She got out of bed and caught sight of the note on her desk. She picked it up and read it. It said:  
  
"Hotaru:  
  
It was never your fault that I left. You are not to blame, and neither is anyone else. Now that I have finally realized that, I have something that I need to take care of. I'll see you again, I promise.  
  
Thank you for opening my eyes.  
  
~Hiei"  
  
Hotaru stared at the note, wondering what Hiei had meant.  
  
'Thank you for opening my eyes...?' She thought, 'What does he mean by that?'  
  
She put the note down and walked out of her bedroom. After looking around the house, she realized that she was still alone. Amara, Michelle, and Trista weren't back yet. Hotaru decided that she'd read, since she didn't have much else to do.  
  
Later, Amara and Michelle came home.  
  
"Hi." Hotaru said, "How was your day?"  
  
"Fine, yours?" Amara asked.  
  
"It was great." Hotaru answered.  
  
"That's good to hear." Michelle said.  
  
Around an hour after that, Trista came home, and Kurama came inside with her.  
  
"Hi Trista, hi Kurama." Hotaru greeted with a smile.  
  
"Hello, Hotaru." Trista said, "You seem to be in a good mood today."  
  
"Yes," Kurama agreed, "I haven't seen you smile once since Hiei left."  
  
"He's back." Hotaru said cheerfully.  
  
Kurama's eyes widened.  
  
"He's come back? Did he say anything?" Kurama asked hopefully.  
  
"Not much," Hotaru replied, "He said that there's something that he needs to take care of... and he said something else... something I don't really understand entirely."  
  
"And what would that be?" Trista questioned.  
  
"He said... he said 'thank you for opening my eyes'. Do either of you know what he meant?"  
  
Trista and Kurama shook their heads. They didn't have a clue either.  
  
After talking for a while, Kurama left. As he was walking home, Hiei appeared in front of him.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama exclaimed, "You really did come back!"  
  
"I'm sorry." Hiei said simply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry for blaming you for all that has happened. It isn't your fault, and it never was. In fact... as much as I'd hate to admit it, Kurama, you were right all along. About everything..."  
  
"I forgive you, Hiei. And I'm glad that you're back."  
  
"Kurama... for the first time in my life... I actually feel... well, I'm not sure what I feel... but I think I like it." Hiei smiled, and said, "I'll see you later, Kurama." Hiei turned to leave, but he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Thank you." He said, and then vanished.  
  
"Any time, Hiei." Kurama said, even though Hiei was already long gone.  
  
*  
  
Hiei went to Hotaru's house. His first intentions were to knock on the door, but he changed his mind. He didn't want to see anyone but Hotaru. He went to her window and looked in. She was there, sitting on her bed, reading. He quietly tapped on the window.  
  
Hotaru looked up, and smiled when she saw him. She got up and opened the window, and Hiei came in.  
  
"Isn't this what a door is for?" Hotaru teased.  
  
"I didn't want to bother everyone. I only came to see you." Hiei answered.  
  
"Really? About what?"  
  
"You need to be more careful when you're on your little walks. You would've died if I hadn't been there."  
  
"I know... and I'm sorry. But thank you for saving me. Is that the reason you're here?"  
  
"No. I wanted to ask if you'd like to do something tomorrow."  
  
Hotaru was shocked. This WAS Hiei she was talking to, right?  
  
"You mean... like a date?" Hotaru asked, wide eyed.  
  
"If that's what you humans like to call it, then yes." Hiei replied.  
  
"Well, yes! I'm not busy tomorrow, and I'd love to!"  
  
Hiei smiled, and said, "Good. Then I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Hiei leapt out of the window and vanished before Hotaru had the chance to ask when.  
  
"Oh well," Hotaru sighed, "Even if I asked, I doubt he has a time planned anyway. He'll probably show up when he feels like it."  
  
(A/N: I know, I know, Hiei is getting to be a bit out of character, but that was the plan. Love changes a lot of people, and so it's starting to change Hiei. I hope that you liked this chapter, and I'll get the next one out soon. Please review! ~Starflash) 


	7. My Love

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. NONE. Do you understand that? I don't make any money off of this, either, I just find pleasure in writing fan fictions. Thank you.  
  
~Chapter Seven: My Love~  
  
The next day, Hotaru was sure to get ready early, since she didn't know when Hiei was supposed to arrive. She didn't dress too fancy, because, this WAS Hiei, after all.  
  
At around eleven o'clock, a knock came on the door. Knowing that it must be Hiei, Hotaru answered it.  
  
"So you've learned how to use the door now, have you?" Hotaru kidded.  
  
"You humans and your jokes." Hiei replied, but he was smiling- it wasn't his usual smirk. "So where would you like to go?"  
  
"Oh, I thought that you already had somewhere in mind... I honestly have no idea where we should go."  
  
"Neither do I, so you decide."  
  
"But I don't know where to go!"  
  
"You pick."  
  
"No, anywhere you want to go will be fine with me."  
  
"You pick."  
  
Hotaru sighed. There was no arguing with Hiei; he would never give in.  
  
"Fine." Hotaru said, "How about the fair?"  
  
*  
  
(Hiei's point of view)  
  
The fair!? Maybe I SHOULD have decided after all. Oh well... what's been done has been done. The fair it is...  
  
"Alright." I agreed.  
  
So that's where we went. The fair. But the next time we go somewhere together; it will be ME who makes this choice.  
  
*  
  
(Normal point of view)  
  
They started on their way, talking, and soon they reached the fair.  
  
"So, now what?" Hiei asked, looking around.  
  
"You've never been to a fair before, have you?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Honestly, no."  
  
First, they both got some tickets so that they could go on the rides and play the games. Then, after going on a few rides, they passed the 'Test Your Strength' game. The man in charge of it shouted to them as they passed.  
  
"Hello, hello!" He said, "Step right up, would you care to test your strength? Either of you? Come now, step right up, what do you say, Little Guy?" The man looked at Hiei as he said this.  
  
"'Little Guy', eh?" Hotaru heard Hiei mutter in an angry tone as he approached the man. After giving the man a ticket to play the game, Hiei was given a mallet. Hiei hit the lever and the bell rang. Hiei smirked as he looked at the man, who was obviously shocked.  
  
"Well now." The man said, "THAT was incredible! You've won a prize! Take your pick!"  
  
The prize was a choice of a gigantic stuffed panda bear, a stuffed tiger that was slightly larger, or a silver necklace with a small, sparkling, silver, star pendant. Hiei, not being one to like animals much, picked the necklace, and gave it to Hotaru.  
  
"For you." He said.  
  
"Thank you!" Hotaru answered, "I love it."  
  
Hiei smiled, and helped Hotaru put it on. It matched her perfectly. After this, they moved on.  
  
After a while, Hotaru noticed that Hiei didn't seem to be having a lot of fun.  
  
*  
  
(Hiei's point of view)  
  
This was certainly not my idea of fun. It was loud, and crowded with hundreds of humans, all screaming and shouting in their excitement. But if Hotaru was having fun, then I would tolerate it for as long as I could.  
  
"Hiei," Hotaru said, breaking the silence between us, "Would you like to go somewhere else? Maybe somewhere a little less crowded?"  
  
It was as though she had read my mind.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked her, even though I badly wanted to leave.  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
I nodded, and we left immediately.  
  
"You pick where we go this time." She told me.  
  
"No, you." I said.  
  
"But it's your turn!" She said playfully.  
  
"Fine, then. How about the beach?"  
  
"Good idea." She replied with a smile.  
  
*  
  
(Normal point of view)  
  
When they got to the beach, there weren't many people there, since it was the middle of winter. Hiei and Hotaru decided that they'd go for a walk on the pier. When they got to the end, no one else was around, and they stared at the waves crashing against the pillars of the pier.  
  
Hotaru stepped closer to the rail, and Hiei pulled her back.  
  
"Careful-" he said in a joking tone, "Don't fall."  
  
"Ha, ha." Hotaru answered in the same tone, "Very funny."  
  
After that, they went and got some lunch.   
  
The two of them spent the day together just talking and enjoying each other's company. When it started to get dark, they returned to the beach and went back onto the pier.  
  
"I like this much better than the fair." Hotaru said.  
  
"I agree." Hiei responded.  
  
There was a moment of silence, and then Hiei spoke again.  
  
"Hotaru, I could've lost you yesterday." He said, "You scared me."  
  
"I'm sorry." Hotaru answered, "I really am. It scared me, too."  
  
"Don't ever let something like that happen again."  
  
Hotaru smiled.  
  
"I won't." She said. "Hey, Hiei, I have a question for you. Did something happen to you while you were gone?"  
  
"Why do you ask?" I questioned.  
  
"Well, you just seem to be acting a little different than you did before you left, that's all."  
  
I looked at her. She stared at me, waiting for me to answer.  
  
"Nothing happened while I was gone." I told her, "It was what happened when I came back. You were almost killed."  
  
"Oh, so that's it."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is that what you meant by saying, 'thank you for opening my eyes'?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright..." Hotaru said, "So I'm the one who made you 'open your eyes'. But, what is it that I made you 'open your eyes' to?"  
  
"You." Hiei said simply, looking into her eyes. They stopped walking for a moment as Hotaru stared back at him.  
  
"Wait, what?" Hotaru asked after a momentary silence, "Me? What do you mean?"  
  
"After thinking about it, I realized that if you had fallen, and if you had died, then I would never have forgiven myself because I would've lost my chance to actually get to know you. Until that point, I didn't even completely realize that I wanted to. I was blinded by my pride and my attitude towards you humans. You opened my eyes."  
  
Hotaru was stunned. Was Hiei- in his own, unique way- saying that he loved her?  
  
"'You humans'?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"I don't mean it that way. You aren't like all of the other humans; at least not the ones that I know of. You're different. That's why I like you."  
  
"I'm flattered." Hotaru giggled, leaning on Hiei and closing her eyes.  
  
Hiei stiffened and looked at her. He started to blush.  
  
Again, he started to get that feeling. He liked her, but he still couldn't let himself believe that he loved her.  
  
'What am I doing...?' Hiei thought, 'The plan was to come and make sure that she was all right, and she is. I don't need to stay any longer...'  
  
But then, Hiei again remembered the incident that had happened at the cliff. He saw the terrified look on Hotaru's face in his memory, and reconsidered.  
  
'No!' He thought, 'I can't and won't leave her. I don't think that I could bear it... '  
  
"It's getting dark." Hotaru stated, lifting her head, "I think I should go home now."  
  
So Hiei walked her home, and they said their goodbyes. Hotaru went inside, and Hiei watched her, secretly, until she fell asleep. Once he was sure that she was no longer awake, he left, a smile upon his face. He was happy- for once in his life, he was HAPPY. And even he had to admit that it was a wonderful feeling.  
  
*  
  
The next morning, Hotaru went to look for Hiei. She knew just where he would be, and she was right. He was at the usual tree, sitting on the usual branch leaning on the trunk of the tree with his eyes closed. She didn't want to wake him, so she decided to come back later.  
  
But Hiei wasn't asleep.  
  
As Hotaru turned to walk away, Hiei stopped her.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" He asked, jumping down from the tree.  
  
"I thought you were asleep." Hotaru said with a smile, "I didn't want to bother you."  
  
"I wouldn't have minded." Hiei told her, and then added, "Much."  
  
Hotaru giggled a little and then smiled mischievously at him.  
  
*  
  
(Hotaru's point of view)  
  
Now for the real reason I was here.  
  
"Hiei, we haven't had that rematch yet." I said, mimicking his smirk, which I had seen so many times.  
  
Hiei smirked back, and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. He didn't say anything, but I knew that had been a yes.  
  
"Good. Same rules as last time?" I asked him.  
  
"Fine with me." He answered.  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
  
*  
  
(Hiei's point of view)  
  
I loved seeing her transform. It was amazing. Yet, I loved her fighting abilities even more. Her skills are certainly excellent- but even so, this match would NOT end in a draw. I would be the victor.  
  
She caught me off guard, and attacked instantly after her transformation was complete.  
  
HOW DARE SHE!  
  
I wasn't ready yet! She didn't say that the fight had started! Now my left shoulder had been slightly cut, and was bleeding a little.  
  
"You didn't say we had started!" I shouted at her.  
  
"So?" She replied, "In a real battle, do you think your opponent would fight fairly?"  
  
She was right. But she won't take me by surprise again; now, the battle begins!  
  
*  
  
(Normal point of view)  
  
Hiei returned Saturn's attack, and managed a decent blow. It would've been better if Saturn hadn't been ready to dodge. The fight went on, Saturn and Hiei both fighting with incredible skill.  
  
"Hiei, you weren't this easy last time," Saturn said as she blocked Hiei's attack, "Why are you holding back? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Holding back?" Hiei asked, vanishing and reappearing behind her. His sword came down on Saturn from behind, but Saturn whirled around and blocked with her glaive. "I'm not holding back!"  
  
"I think you're lying." Saturn stated, blocking yet another of Hiei's attacks.  
  
"Fine then, no more fooling around. Now it's for real!"  
  
"Good."  
  
Since Hiei was distracted, Saturn used this opportunity to attack. However, her glaive only sliced through his after-image. Hiei wasn't going to be easy anymore. Neither was she.  
  
The fight continued for what seemed to be hours, with both adversaries seemingly equal in strength with the other. But again, Hiei's speed increased, and soon, Sailor Saturn couldn't follow him anymore. He attacked to quickly for her to even attempt to counter, and she was knocked down.  
  
"Surrender?" Hiei asked her.  
  
Hotaru looked up at him. Hiei was now standing next to her, looking down with a triumphant smirk.  
  
"You know," Saturn said, "There are a few things that you'd never want to do in a battle. One of those things is dropping your guard!"  
  
She used the same trick that Hiei had done to her in their last fight. She knocked his feet from under him, and he fell. She jumped up, and although Hiei had been expecting her to attack, she didn't. She only ran.  
  
Hiei got up and laughed.  
  
"Don't bother!" Hiei laughed, "You know that you can't outrun me."  
  
In a flash, Hiei was in front of Sailor Saturn.  
  
"Maybe not." Saturn said with a mischievous grin, "But obviously outsmarting you isn't that difficult!"  
  
What Sailor Saturn had done was move into a more open area so that she could attack him easier. Before Hiei had the chance to respond to her last statement, Sailor Saturn attacked with fast, skillful, unremitting slashes with her glaive, and, although Hiei blocked most of them with his sword, he couldn't stop all of them. By the time her attack was through, he had taken quite a bit of damage.  
  
"Impressive." Hiei stated, panting.  
  
"Of course I am." Saturn answered, also panting.  
  
Both of them were beginning to tire. But neither wanted to stop- not yet. This battle was NOT going to end in a draw.  
  
"You're getting rather cocky." Hiei said with a smirk.  
  
"You're right; you are." Saturn answered with the same grin.  
  
"No more talk."  
  
Hiei disappeared again, and Sailor Saturn prepared herself. She looked around the area, alert to even the slightest sound. But, apparently, not alert enough. Hiei attacked her from behind and cut her back.  
  
So they continued trading blows, each seeming to be in the lead for a little while until the other pulled some new stunt. Needless to say, the two would've killed each other by now if they truly were enemies.  
  
The battle ended abruptly. As Sailor Saturn had done in their last battle, she cornered Hiei and pinned him against a tree without his sword. Just as he had been in the battle before, he was defenseless, and could do nothing about it unless he broke the rules and used an attack other than with his sword. Actually, there was something that he could do. He wouldn't be breaking the rules if he punched or kicked Sailor Saturn, but he really couldn't bring himself to do so.  
  
"So, Hiei, what now?" Sailor Saturn asked, "Or do you give up?"  
  
"It's surprising that I actually lost to a human." Hiei said in defeat, "But there's nothing I can do about it now. At least I lost to you, and not someone like the big idiot. As if I ever would lose to someone like him."  
  
Sailor Saturn stared at him in shock. She really hadn't expected him to give up, she didn't think that was like him. But he had. All the same, she had to be sure.  
  
"So... you're... you're actually surrendering?"  
  
"Did you not hear me?" Hiei questioned. "You've won."  
  
Sailor Saturn lowered her glaive, still in a state of shock. Hiei, the most stubborn, arrogant person that she knew, had actually surrendered to her. Finally, she pushed away her amazement.  
  
"That was fun." She said, "Hard, though." Hiei only nodded in agreement. Saturn changed back into Hotaru, and healed both of their wounds. Without a word, they both climbed up into Hiei's favorite tree again and sat on the usual branch to rest for a while.  
  
"I can't believe I fell for the same trick twice." Hiei stated, his arms folded across his chest and his face emotionless. "Promise me you won't tell anyone?"  
  
"I promise. Your secret is safe with me."  
  
*  
  
(Hiei's point of view)  
  
Even though I didn't plan to say it out loud, I did know why I had lost. I was overconfident, just as I had been during my first battle with Yusuke. It was that same overconfidence that made me fall for her little trick again.  
  
We both sat there in complete silence. Then I suddenly realized that we were holding hands, although I never recalled taking her hand... Hotaru must've noticed this at about the same time, because we both pulled away in the same instant. She was blushing. I smirked. At least I wasn't blushing.  
  
*  
  
(Hotaru's point of view)  
  
Although I had seen him blush before, I knew that it was a rare occasion that he did such a thing. He was blushing now, and he was smiling too. I smiled as well, and turned to stare at the clouds. After a while I began to realize how long I had been gone. I didn't want anyone to worry about me, so I thought that I would head home.  
  
"Hiei, I have to go now. I've been gone for a long time, I don't want anyone to worry about me." I told him.  
  
"Can you come back here later tonight?" Hiei asked.  
  
I didn't ask why, because I knew he had to have had a good reason.  
  
"Sure, when?" I questioned.  
  
"Six."  
  
"Alright. I'll see you then."  
  
Hiei nodded, and I left the park.  
  
*  
  
(Normal point of view)  
  
Later that evening, Hotaru returned to the park just as she had promised. She still had no idea what Hiei was planning, but she was certain that it would be something good. Hiei was at the tree (of course), and when he saw Hotaru, he smiled and told her to follow him. She did so. He led her to a different tree, which he immediately jumped into. Hotaru did the same.  
  
"So, Hiei, what is it?" Hotaru asked.  
  
Hiei pointed a little to their right. Not to far off was a group of people sitting in chairs that were set up in a circle around a large gazebo. In the gazebo was a group of people with all kinds of musical instruments. Hotaru's eyes lit up. It was a concert.  
  
"I saw a flier earlier, and I thought you'd like to see it." Hiei said with a smile.  
  
"Wow, thank you!" Hotaru replied. "Are we going down there?"  
  
"I'd rather not."  
  
"Too many people?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright. I'm okay with that. We can stay here then."  
  
The music began. The band played wonderfully. The strings, winds, brass, and percussions, were all playing wonderful classical music in perfect harmony with one another. Soon, Hotaru had a question that she just had to ask.  
  
"Hiei, can we dance?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Dance?" Hiei responded with surprise, "But I don't dance."  
  
"You have amazing footwork. I know, I've fought with you three times already. If you can move like that in a fight, dancing should be easy for you. Please?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Hiei, I know you can dance."  
  
Hiei still wouldn't agree. But Hotaru knew how to make him dance with her.  
  
"You don't know how, do you?" She questioned.  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Oh, then you're just afraid to show me then, aren't you?"  
  
"What? No!"  
  
"Then, will you dance with me? Please?" Hotaru looked at him with sad little puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Fine." Hiei said, giving up, "But only to prove to you that I CAN dance."  
  
They got down from the tree and danced to the slow music. Hiei had been telling the truth, he did know how to dance, and very well.  
  
"So you can do it." Hotaru said, "Where'd you learn?"  
  
"All that I had to do was watch others do it." Hiei said, and then added, "And... Kurama helped... a little."  
  
Hotaru giggled and they continued dancing under the moonlight. Soon, the song ended. Sadly, it was the band's last song.  
  
"You're good." Hotaru commented. "Thank you."  
  
"I told you that the only reason I did it was to prove that I could." Hiei said arrogantly. "And you weren't bad either."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
*  
  
(Hiei's point of view)  
  
I can't believe what an embarrassing day this has been. First, I lost to her in a fight, and then I danced with her! But, then again, I enjoyed it.  
  
Suddenly, I felt her lips brush my cheek.  
  
"Goodnight, Hiei." She said, "It's getting late. I have to leave."  
  
She turned her back to walk away, and I touched the place where she had just kissed me. She... kissed... me... No one has ever done that before...  
  
"Wait," I called to her, "I'll walk you home."  
  
"Okay." Hotaru answered me, smiling.  
  
We didn't talk much on the way to her house. I was left speechless thanks to that kiss. And she obviously didn't have anything to say. But that was all right. I liked the silence. This silence felt warm; not like the kind of silence I was used to. That silence, as I was now beginning to realize, had been a lonely silence.  
  
We made it to her house soon, and we were standing on her doorstep.  
  
"Thanks again, Hiei." Hotaru said to me, "I had a lot of fun today."  
  
I didn't have much to say for an answer. So I only nodded. And then, the craziest of thoughts came to me. Without waiting another moment, I returned the kiss that she had given me, only I didn't kiss her on the cheek. Our lips met and neither of us pulled away for a while. When it ended, I stared at her. She was blushing again. I smiled. I didn't smirk. For once, I smiled.  
  
And then I realized what I had done, and I had to come up with something to cover it.  
  
*  
  
(Normal point of view)  
  
"That will be our secret too." Hiei told Hotaru.  
  
"Okay." Hotaru said, still blushing, "Goodnight, Hiei. I'll see you again."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Hotaru went inside, and Hiei left. Still stunned about what he had done.  
  
'Well as long as she keeps it a secret...' Hiei thought, 'Then I suppose that it's okay.'  
  
Hiei touched his lips lightly, and, without realizing it, began blushing. What a day he had had. And he knew that there would be many more like it to come.  
  
(A/N: There you have it. That's where I'm going to leave it. I know that I never said what happened with Kurama and Trista, but my original intention was only to HINT on their relationship. Use your imaginations to try and... well... IMAGINE what happened with them. If you don't have an imagination... then... uh... you have quite a dilemma, don't you? Well that's it, the end of this story. I'm glad that so many people saw it through to the end and found so much enjoyment while reading it. Please leave me any comments or criticism, and I hope that you will read any future stories that I may or may not write. :P LoL. If you enjoyed reading this, I would appreciate it if you'd recommend my story(ies) to your friends. Heck, I'd even appreciate it if you'd recommend me to people that you don't know! Well, that is all for this story. Let me know what you think! ~Starflash) 


End file.
